BEST FRIENDSWORST ENEMY
by 2cute4u3
Summary: inuyasha's father claimed Kagome to be his wife when she was born, she goes america and when she comes back she is suprised by the new, what happens when he goes from best friend to xbest friend to husband, that ticks off Kag, ha changed sum, RR
1. Chapter 1

****

**CHAPTER ONE :HELLO/GOOD-BYE**

**HEY HOPE YUO LIKE IT THANKS A WHOLE BUCNH**

****

* * *

****

"Kagome, dear can you come here for a sec?" a lady said as she calls to the stairs. A girl about four years old walked down stairs more like she was climbing them down.

"Yes, mommy?" she said she was down at the kitchen where her mom was standing at. The mom looked at her, she smiled a she walked to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yasha, Sango and Roku are coming they are coming with someone new with them you might just like her" her mom said smiling at her.

"Really, who is it, I wanna know" she said jumping up and down.

"You will" her mom said and she said that the bell ran "you might wanna get that" her mom added as she smiled at her little baby.

"Hey Yasha, Roku and Sango" Kagome said as she opened the door for her friends.

"Guess who we're here with?" they all said sounding like twins.

"Who, mommy said you were coming with a new friend, I can wait to see her" she said jumping up and down.

"Come in you guys" Kagome's mom said from the kitchen.

"Where's the guest?' Kagome's mom asked.

"She's right there!" Sango said as she pointed at her and jumped up and down. Roku who was about 5 years old and Yasha who was 5 yeah old they have the idea of letting her in from the back door so Kagome really will be surprised.

"Hey, that's Kikyuo! What is she doing here?" Kagome said as she walked to her long lost twin sister.

"Gome, be nice now" her mom said "we thought we could bring her back to Japan for a while, daddy said she could live here while you go to America to live with him" her mom said forcing a smile on her face.

"But mommy I don't wanna, I wanna stay with my friends and Souta" she said tears running down her little cheek. Souta is her little brother who is one year old and a couple months.

"But you are going to come back here, daddy wants you to get a good education" she told her and trying to whip away her tears. Kagome looked at her mom and ran up the stairs. InuYasha her (bestest) friend as she called him ran after her. When he got up to her room she was laying on her bed drawings or Dora and a whole lot of Dora in her room. She was crying hiccupping at the same time poor Gome.

"Don't cry Gome, if you want I can go with you, my daddy has a house in a - meri –ca" he said that word getting on his nerve.

"That's nice of (hiccup) you but I think (hiccup) I'll do (hiccup) what mommy wants (and finally the last hiccup).

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked looking at her.

" I do mind but I have to go" she said sounding like an adult, it's hade to believe a four year old could sound like that actually.

"Why don't we make a promise" he said while putting his hand on his chin to think about it.

'What about?" she asked looking at him.

"You know we were friends since we were little babies' right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I don't get where these is going" she said.

"Why don't we promise to always become friends" he said while handing out his pinky they will make a pinky promise like they always did and that meant for live.

"Okay. Friends forever" she said smiling and hugging him at the same time.

"Gome, can we come in too!" Sango shouted from the door.

"Yeah come in" she said while walking to the door to open for them.

"Hey we wanna be friends forever too" Sango said sounding as if she was going to cry she as after all just four.

"Okay friends for ever" they all said.

"What about me, yall aint gonna forget me are you" Kikyuo said while sounding as if she was all that. InuYasha looked at her as if she was crazy maybe it was because he couldn't hear what she was saying or something to do with that.

" what, we can't hear you chi-Chan" Kagome said her English very poor ( don't hold it out on me I don't know no Japanese so I wrote what I've read).

"I said don't I get to be your friend too" Kikyuo said using all the words in Japanese she knew.

"Sure" InuYasha said "you're very pretty" he said in English.

"Well thank you" she said doing kinda of curty.

Kagome didn't like what InuYasha said and where the both were headed to, she just kept quiet even the two others were starting to like Kiky. But they didn't know why she was brought to America. If they did and Kagome didn't her to be hated or anything like that. She looked at her hand the scar was still there, and she didn't wan to remember how it got there in the first place.

"Kagome you guys go down stairs I have to talk to her" Mrs. H said as she sat on her bed.

"Mommy, why d I have to go" she asked. Her mom lifted her hand and looked at the scar and tears started running down her face.

"Are you okay mommy" Kagome's face looked concerned and she didn't want her mommy to cry for anything that is why she was going to live with her daddy in the first place. Just to make her mommy happy.

"You know why I want you to go to America?" her mom asked squishing her hand.

"No" she said nodding her head.

"Do you want to know why" she said giggling at her while ticking her.

"Yes mommy what" she said.

"I want you to have fun. A whole lot of fun, make friends and everything, when you come here I'll tell you something" she said looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"I want to tell you when you get back okay?" she said.

"Okay mommy, I'll wait when I'm I leaving to see daddy?" she asked.

"One week away" her mom said tickling her again.

Yeah that week past she said bye to everyone she knew mostly it was like the whole village if you asked me. Her mom and friends did cry that she was leaving for so long, probably never come back even thought she was suppose to but they let her go anyways because they loved her very much well except one person. Kikyuo.

* * *

fine out what she's gong to do on the next chap! pweeze review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**BEST FRIENDS/WORST ENEMY**

**15 YEAH LATER**

**CHAPTER TWO: back from home to home again.**

* * *

****

I girl about 19 years old was jumping up and down her bed as some girl was examining her bag that was packed tight.

"So you're going back to your home again?" the girl asked.

"Why?" another three other girls asked as they got out of her closet with some cloths.

"I have to go and say hi to my little brother, I left when he was just a couple months and my other friends we were only four when I come here" she said as she sat down.

'I guess you're exited about it, huh?" the girl who now sat next to her asked looking really sad. She had blond hair with a really pretty face and was wearing a little pink shirt with a really short; short you could almost se her booty. The other two girls who know emerged out of the closet and sat next to the other two girls.

"But why do you have to go tomorrow?" the two asked. One who was wearing a long a greenish pant with a matching shirt that read 'I'm back with stupid ….again' with a bored little girl at the end of it.

"Come on you guys, I'm going to come back" Kagome said as they all hugged for the thousand times for today. When Gome come over 15 years ago she had gone throw hard times cried she wanted to go home and all that but when she had gotten to Jr high she got use to the place and all, and she got very popular with the girls and the boys too. Now when high school was over she stayed with a couple of her friends who didn't move out of town and all.

"I'm really going to miss here you guys" she said as she signed and lay back thinking about how her friends are going to look like.

"Come on girl; let's have a fun night for the day since you're leaving tomorrow" the other black girl who was wearing a short skirt with a shirt that looked more like a bra on.

"Okay let's go I have to change" Gome said as she walked to her closet.

"Come on, you look hot"

"Yeah just great" they all said. She on the other and she was wearing a tight lack with pink flowers pant and a really short blouse that showed her tummy.

"Really, you think we're gong to see Brandon there?" she asked as she giggled.

"Girl, you know we can just call him up" Sassy said (she's the one with blond hair).

"thanks Sas" Gome said as she looked at her friends" but I don't really want to bug him" she added as she started walked out of the house.

"Come on Gome, you know he likes you so why not call him up you might not see him for a while" Tasha said (she's the back one with short skirt)." No, I really don't want to bother him he might be busy" she said waving her friends off. What she didn't know was that Sassy was already on the phone with him as they got out of the house since she was behind a little.

"Sas! Hurry up girl" Tasha said.

"So what's up? Sam" Gome asked as she looked at her other friend who has been quiet for a while.

"Just gonna miss you so much" she said as she hugged her.

"Were you serious that you're going with your dad?" she asked her (oh yeah Sam's the one who's wearing a ton boy pant).

"Yeah, he hasn't been in Japan since I was one year old" she said looking at her friend with a warm smile. When they got to the club they had the fun of their lives Gome got to dance with her American crush and when the fun was over they head back home. They were having a sleep over more like a goodbye sleep over.

"Where's Gome?" Sas asked as she got out of the car and looked around since she's been drinking too much, she almost fell but Sam caught her just in time.

"You need to drink less" she said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think so too thanks" she said and they head back to the mention. The house was really big it was three stores up and about 20 rooms or something like that.

Kagome on the other hand was riding with Brandon, he was a nice guys but it wasn't what she was expecting. He was just not right and it didn't feel right to be with him. When they were at her house he walked her to the door

"I'm I gonna get a kiss?" he asked a faint smile on his face.

"Sure" she said and rose up pecked him on the lips and waited for a response.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow?" he asked as he turned to go.

"No, not really, I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow since I don't know" she said smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll be there to say bye" he said.

"Okay see ya then" she said as she opened the door there were a couple bodies that feel over.

"You guys, I can't believe it" she said smiling at them. They were all on the floor looking up at her.

Every one of you deserves to be tickled' she said trying to look scary at them

"Oh, no it's the tickling monster" Sam said while laughing and sarcastically.

"So you don take me seriously" she said while raising her eye brow and smiling.

"Girls! Let's get her!" she said while the other girls' giggled and got Sam tickling her.

"Girls' come on, other people such as me are sleeping, and I can sleep anymore because of your giggles" Mr. H said.

"Sure dad" Gome said as she and the girls got up and went up stairs.

"Night girls!" he said and went back to his Room.

"night!' they shouted since they were about to head to the second floor. Since the second on was the maids room so the girls had to sleep on the third floor and it had bigger rooms than the second on anyways.

When the night was over Sas didn't want to hear any noises and she puked like all morning which gave the maid a really hard time and she didn't eat either.

"See that's why parents' say alcohol is bad for you" Mr. H said.

"Sure Mr. H" Sas said almost really to throw up again.

"Are you ready to head home today Gome?" her dad asked.

"Yep, what time is it anyways?" she asked looking around the table with someone with a watch.

"Calm down its only 12:34 we won't be leaving until 3:00" her dad said.

"It seems like along time" she said as she ate her breakfast.

"I can't believe that you're actually 19 years old. You come only four years old" her dad said.

"Yeah I can't either" she said "I can't wait to see how the others look especially Inu" she said sounding dreamy at his name.

"Are you gonna come with him when you come back" Sam said who now looked better "he looks pretty cute" she added looking at the other girls who were nodding too.

"Well it might be luck that you actually get to see him in live, it might happen" she said raising her brow up.

"Cool, why don't I see you girl later I have to go to the mall, unless you want to come" he said smiling at them.

"Wouldn't we!" they shouted getting up.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he got up to his room to change

"Okay see ya in the car" the girls said and headed to their room. When they come out and into the car Gome's dad was tired and almost asleep. When he saw Kagome he would let her go anywhere the way she was dressed.

"Go change, all of you, you look naked almost" he said.

"What! we look great!" Sam said.

"For heaven sack you are wearing almost a bikini" he said.

"Well, what is that wrong?" she asked looked at herself. She was wearing something kind of like that but there were short little strings but at the end of each the little short she was wearing and the little bra shirt.

A whistle come

Out of a car that passed bye and the girls waved and them.

"Please, just go change" he said and they listen well not withought a firm 'fine!' thrown in it.

When they come back he did sleep, I guess you can say that this ones were a little better than the first. They were all wearing short skits with pink shirts that did rise up only if they raised their hands up high.

"That's much better" he as they got in the back of the car.

The mall was fun, they all had fun they bought what they wanted and they went back home it was 2:34 giving Gome and her dad about thirty minutes to get to the air port and get ready. That meant they had to hurry.

Brandon came over at 3:00 shark and ready to help out any how he could.

When they were finally done Kagome's dad wearing a buggy jeans and a long white tee with Nikes on. And Gome was wearing a short pink skirt about above her kneels, and a short blouse that about above her tummy with 'if you really love him then' at the back writing 'let him go'.

"You can't wear that to Tokyo" her dad said.

"And you look like a boy" she said.

"Well why you don't guys just get ready, you'd be late" Tasha said as she started showing them off to the car.

"Girl you look hot!" she whispered to Gome.

"Thanks, for both" Gome whispered back Tasha knowing what she meant she winked at her.

When they got to the air port it was full, people every where not to mention it was summer time too.

"So where is our gate?" Kagome asked as she looked at her dad.

"You guys, we're going to miss you so much!" Sam said while everyone nodded.

"So ready to go I guess huh?" Brandon said as he was talking with Gome in private.

"You know what, don't blame it on me okay" she rose up and kissed him a passionate kiss on the lip "I don't think its gong to work out……." She didn't finish he put his finger on her lips shushing her.

"I know I didn't know how to tell you either" he said smiling, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay come on" she said as she pulled him to the others.

They said their good-byes and the plane left leaving them happy yet sad.

* * *

Toon in for the next chap 


	3. Chapter 3

BEST FRIEND/WORST ENEMY

CHAPTER 3: welcome back home

* * *

"Hey when are they getting here, I'm tired already" a boy whined he has white hair tan face with a growl look on it too.

"Oh, shut it already you whine too much I'm starting to think that you're more like Kikyuo now" a girl said. She was wearing a short miniskirt with a long shirt on top.

"Yeah" a boy said who now was looking very interested in a girl that was sitting beside them.

"If you touch her I swear I'll kill you" the other girl said.

"Come on Sango who said I was you know I'll only touch you" he said.

"You get any closer to me I'll kill you!" she said as she got up running to the Gate. The two boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kagome!" She yelled and they got the point.

"Hey Sango" Kag shouted as she saw her best friend.

"Hey you guys? How's it been?" she asked blushing as the two guys stood there looking at her.

"You guys say hi at least" Sango said as she hit them on the back.

"Um….hi" they said still staring at her.

"Where's Kikyuo?" she asked as she looked around.

"Where's you dad?" Sango asked.

"He's, yeah over there by the bags" she said waving at her dad.

"You've grown" Sango said as they walked over to Kag's dad.

"Thanks, so have you, so what you been up to?" she asked looking at her.

"Nothing you know here there and everywhere I can" she said.

"Dad! What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Nothing just for you to come and take your bags their heavy!" he shouted throwing her bags at her.

"Dad! You could've given them to me not thrown them!" she shouted angry veins popping up on her forehead.

"It's you fault you left them with me" he said as he walked to the boys.

"Grrr" Kag said as she pulled her bags up to the now three boys.

"Is he always like these?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Yeah it's like I have to deal with him as a boy" she said shaking her head. He just smiled at Sango. When they got to the car they found everyone there.

"Surprise!" Sango said.

"Momma! Souta!" Kag said running to them.

"Kagome! You'll a big girl now!" her mom shouted. Souta on the other hand was hiding behind Yasha who was just looking at Kag surprised a lot.

"Souta? Come on say hi to me, I'm your big sister Kagome you know the one you to talk to the phone with when I call?" she said more like asking.

The boy nodded his head, but when Kag called him again he shook his head no.

"I guess he doesn't really know me" she said disappointed.

"So how's America?" Sango asked when they got into the car.

"Its fun but withought your friends you can't really enjoy it as much" Kag said smiling at Sango.

"So how come you wear those kinds of cloths is it hot over there all the time?" Sango asked. Kagome she looked at herself she was wearing that short little blouse and a short miniskirt.

"Yeah it's hot, but I guess I got use to them since it was hot all the time" she said blushing.

"Did you like it over there?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I hade fun but I was trilled to come over hear to see how you guys been, well at least some of them" she said eyeing the boys who were sitting in front of the Nissan.

"Did you have a lot of friends over there?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but not much just like I have friends over here four except they're all girls" she said.

"How long are you staying with us?' Sango asked now really sad.

"For as long as I want, I'm done with school so I can stay for a yeah then go to college" she said.

"Nice plan but you're going to college when school opens" her dad said.

"I was planning on taking a yeah off" she whined.

"Yeah that's because I'm paying" he dad argued.

"Fine" she said crossing her hands on her chest.

When they got to the shrine it looked so different not to mention Kag hadn't seen it since she was four.

"Wow it looks so pretty" she said as she stopped and looked at it.

"We changed it a bit but it's the same" her mom said.

"The three is still there but much bigger" she said running to it.

Welcome back home Kag! There was a sing ass he entered the house and boy did she get happy, happier than she ever felt to be finally home again.

toon for some lone time with Inu and Kag!


	4. Chapter 4

BEST FRIEND/WORSE ENEMY

CHAPTER4: will yuo go out with me?

hope yuo like it, don't forget to review!

* * *

"So how you guys has been?" Kag asked looking around her eyes stopping at where Inu was sitting at. 

"Fine actually you know since school's over we been here out there" Sango said taking hold of Kagome's arm.

"Where's Kikyuo I haven't seen her since I come here" she asked looking around.

"She's a privet school since she stays with InuYasha his parents' took her to a privet school" Miroku said giving him a look.

"What, it's not as if it's a crime" InuYasha said looking at Kagome to see her reaction.

"For heaven sake you both act like you've been married for years" Sango said.

"You mean you both are going out?" Kagome asked looking at InuYasha.

"Yeah, they have since Jr high" Sango said "well there has been a break up and make ups but yeah for a long time" she added. Kagome looked on the floor; she didn't say anything for a while.

'Why I'm I jealous of him is not as if I like him or anything' she thought as she looked at him and smiled.

"Come here you guys if you wanna eat" her mom said.

"Souta why don't you go where Kag is" his mom said, he didn't move or say anything he just kept quiet.

"Mom I'm 15 not 5" he said looking at his mom.

"Then why do you act like you're five" Kagome asked.

"Just eat you two" their mom said. They looked at each other them at their mom but didn't say anything.

"Aaaaah much better" Kag said when she got in bed.

"Can I come in sis?" Souta said as she opened the door slightly.

"Sure" she said sitting up.

"Hey sorry about before, you know the thing about not knowing you kind" he said looking on the floor while talking.

"It's okay, you only saw me when you were a couple months I wouldn't blame you more like me" she said smiling at him he smiled back and hugged her.

"Thanks" he said.

"No thank up" she said giggling.

"You like giggling too much, I've I told you that before" he said smiling.

"No but I've heard it before a whole lot" she said giggling again "oops I guess I'm use to it" she said covering her mouth and winking at him he winked back and walked out. She laid backing thinking about what she's heard today. Inuyasha was going out with her twin sister and everything wasn't as she hoped it would be. Well Sango was still herself but the thing that surprised her was that Kikyuo was going out with InuYasha. She signed and turned around and he for some reason was grumpy and well Miroku turned into a pervert. She signed and but this time she heard a knock on the window.

"Huh?" she asked as she went to the window to see who it was. Instead she found Inuyasha up close to her window.

"Open up" he whispered. She didn't say anything but to open the window.

"What are you doing here you know you could've gotten hurt" she said looking down from the two story house.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you, I couldn't sleep" he said sitting down on her bed. The room was painted pint and mostly everything was in it was pink and she didn't mind that since her old was pink too but it had different colors in it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Weren't you ready to sleep yet?" he asked looking at her she was still wearing the same cloths she was since she got here.

"Well I was thinking about how things changed since I was gone" she said smiling slightly at that thought.

"Yeah about that, I was thinking that maybe you and me….you hang out sometimes" he said looking at her.

"Me…..but I thought you were going out with Kikyuo?" she said looking at him confused.

"I know but maybe we could keep it a secret between you and me?" he asked looking at her.

"No…..I don't think so, I mean if Kikyuo finds out she isn't going to be happy" Kagome said.

"You know what, you remember that day when we made that promise?" he asked looking on the floor.

"Yeah that the day I'll never forget, funny I actually think of it as the most important day of my live" she said chuckling a bit but a little sad.

"Yeah I know" he said still looking on the floor.

"I actually wanted to make a promise when we grew up that we were going to get married to each other" he said with a hit of red on his cheek.

"So why didn't you?" she asked making him look at her.

"Because I thought you didn't like me that way and you'd think it was a stupid idea" he said avoiding her gaze again.

"Well why don't you let me think about it" she said lying down on her bed.

"Okay" he said leaning in he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye" she said as he went his way out as he came in.

"Night" he said and climbed down to the ground.

"Omg……I have to ask Sango if this is right" she said pulling out her cell phone but thought about it twice when the clock read 2:34.

"Maybe tomorrow" she said lying down touching where he'd kissed her.

"I used to love him, but I guess know I have to learn to like him…….or not" she smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

best friends worst enermy

thatnks alot for reviewing XangelqueenX  
ha hope yuo enjoy it.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Kagome shouted as she as she walked from up stairs with a short little blouse and a short miniskirt. She didn't notice that her friends were sitting there looking at her, Miroku and InuYasha had a grin on their face while the rest had an eye brow raised.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she brushed her hand over it and found nothing.

"You look hot" Miroku said receiving a hit from Sango and InuYasha.

"What, she does" he said looking back at the. Sango tan to her friend and took her hand while running to the hallways with Kagome following with a confused look on her face.

"What is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend worried. Sango raised and eye brow at her and looked at her from head to toe she sure did show a whole lot of skin.

"what are you wearing, you're not a model and if you were you wouldn't be modeling in you house you parents are here and so is that pervert every boy would want to take advantage of you or worse rape you" her friend said worriedly, she sure did change a lot from her quiet nice self to a she didn't know who she was.

"Look we're take those cloths to sell then buy new ones that are not for modeling" she said looking at her.

"But I don't wanna sell my cloths I like them" she whined making Sango laugh a little at her attitude.

"Come one, do you have any other cloths that don't look like that?" she asked looking at her while drugging her from the hall to the stairs.

"Yeah, my dad would let me get some more of this" she said taking hold of her little blouse.

"That'll be great" Sango opened the door to her room, oh boy it was messier than a baby's.

"What did you do?" she looked back at her friend who was smiling nervously while scratching her back.

"I was looking for my cloths" she said looking at her friend who had an angry look on.

"Let's get cleaning" she said as she pulled her into the room and they started cleaning up. About an hour later the boys had joined then, they picked up I'll the short little cloths she had and they were ready to sell.

"Is this going to be like a garage cell?" Kagome asked looking at Sango who looked worked out.

"No, there's a place in town where we change the cloths for money if they're like new they re-sell them" she said smiling at her friend.

" okay, I still feel wired wearing this" she said looking at the long pant she was wearing and a short blouse but not as short as she wears them long enough no to show any skin.

"You look nice like that, not the way you were dressed this morning" Sango said a she picked up on bag of cloths and the others got one each.

"Yeah" the boys agreed but got glares from both girls.

"What we were just agreeing with Sango" Miroku said who got a hit from her again.

"I can tell her that, the both of you were drooling when she came down stairs with the cloths she was wearing" Sango said as they both kinda nodded yet getting another glare from both.

"I would wonder what you'll do if my other friends from American come here, they barely wear anything on" she said giggling slightly.

"Exactly what do they were then?" Miroku asked getting close to her. She flared at him but Sango beat her to the glaring at him.

"Well how do they dress Kagome?" Sango asked the girls giggling when the boys looked at then with angry looks, they couldn't ask but Sango could ask.

"Well you know that blouse I wore in the morning that was a bit too long "Miroku was barely drooling at the site only to be slightly hit by InuYasha, who had been quiet since morning.

"the blouse is cut out like a bra but with little decoration but it still looks like a bra with short, shorts that shows halve you butt, like the one I had with booty written across the back" Sango looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why do they were suck cloths?" she asked as they got in the car.

"I don't know we started being friends since second grand when I got out of ESL, it's a class you go to in America if you don't know English" she said before they could say anything "and since then I always went shopping with them we picked out cloths on our own so they showed me how to shop and that's how I got addicted to wearing cloths like those and since my dad didn't mind I got use to it each day" she said

"Oh, so it's no completely your fault" Sango giggled and Kagome did the same but slapping her on the shoulder lightly.

"Okay here we are" she said parking on a full parking lot.

"Hmm, it looks nice" when they enters that's all Kagome could do, them they sold the cloths for a whole lot of money then they thought.

"Okay now to shopping" Sango said pulling her to the next store. They shopped and shopped the boys carried everything else when they were finally done the boys had a grumpy look on their faces.

"You bet Kikyuo at shopping" Kagome looked back to hear InuYasha complaining he was almost lost in the bags he was caring so she did hear him that well. She stopped waited until he caught up with her.

"What you say?" she asked walking beside him she only had two bags on each hand and they weren't heave.

"I said you beat Kikyuo at shopping and she's the biggest shopper I know" he said looking at her, she just smiled.

"Well met the new hottest shopper in town" she said spying a totally hot guy walked from the parking lot.

"Darm, he's hot!" she shouted a she ran to him making InuYasha angry slightly.

She walked to the boy he had long brown long hair tied in a low pony talk going up to his waist.

"Hey there" she said as she walked to stand in front of him, he was surprised but a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey wass up?" he said still grinning.

"Kagome! Get over here we have to go" InuYasha was there in a second when he put the things in the car.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked looking at him while biting her lower lip and smiling.

"Yeah here" he said never breaking the gaze on her, she was hot! She wrote her cell phone number on his hand and waved as InuYasha drugged her off with an angry look on his face.

"Call me' she shouted as he forced her in the car.

"Expect it right now" he said but she couldn't hear him as he got his phone out of his pocked and dialed the number.

'Oh baby, baby we belong together……..' the ring did last long when Kagome picked up the phone.

" hello, Kagome here" she said hyper as InuYasha just looked at her still angry about later 'she just can't walk up to a guy and ask him out like that' he thought as he looked out the window.

"Oh hey, sorry I forgot what your name is anyways?" she asked a little ashamed about that.

: It's Kouga, so have any plans for this weekend: she looked around.

"Hold on" she put her hand to cover the phone so he would hear.

"It there anything we have to do this weekend?" she asked looking at everyone InuYasha just glared at her but didn't say anything even thought he was thinking about taking her to a movie but ….never mind.

"Not that I can think of but we can always catch up on things, Kikyuo's coming on Friday" Sango said glaring back at InuYasha but he was too busy being mad. Kagome looked at him he had been mad since she went to talk to that guy Kouga.

"What's up with you?" she was still holding to the cell making the person who was waiting ticked off.

: Hello: he shouted from the phone.

"Hey mister this isn't a pizza hut you can just yell at me" she said very angry.

: sorry just couldn't wait anymore" he said sounding sweet again.

"That's okay, but I have something to do this weekend how about tomorrow, you had something in mind?" she asked making InuYasha just growl at the sound of that.

"Oh, okay, yeah I'll be ready by then" she said and hanged up.

"I got a date!" she shouted happily.

"Feh" InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"What be happy for me" she said slapping him slightly.

"Feh, whatever" he said as they got out of the car carried his stuff and got in the house and immediately went over to his house.

"Come on lets get on putting that room in shape, Kikyuo's coming this Friday" Sango said as he pulled a confused Kagome to her room.

"Sango did you notice something wrong with InuYasha, oh and I forgot to tell you that he asked me out, said he wanted to keep it as a secret, what do you think?" she sat down for the first time looking sad. Sango sat down next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I don't know, I'm thinking he was mad because that guy asked you to a date and I don't know Kikyuo kind of controls him since you left" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think I should still go out with him?" she asked looking at her friend.

"I don't think that would a good idea" she said as she got up pulling Kagome up too.

"Just go out with that guy and see how it turns out and you can think about it" she said as she walked to her closet. A couple minutes later they were done with the cloths Kagome had her own side and Kikyuo will have hers when she comes back.

"thanks a whole lot Sango, I guess I'll see you tomorrow I'll be at your place" she said as she hugged her and walked her to the door.

"Okay see ya" she waved and ran to her place.

* * *

thanks review! 


	6. Chapter 6

best friends worst enemy.

chapter: is in the middle of 6 and six: a kiss and jealousy

this is hort but very important to the future chaps.

* * *

Kagome was bored out of her mind, she was lying in bed she couldn't sleep and now she was sweating because of the heat.

"Can it get any worse?" she asked herself.

"Yeah I kinda think It can" there was a voice from her window, she would have screamed if she didn't notice it the second he spoke. InuYasha entered her room turned on the light and sat next to her on bed.

"What are you doing here, it thought you were mad at me today?" she asked sitting up.

"I still am, but I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to come over" he said lying in bed while Kagome just looked at him confused.

"Why are you mad at me anyways, it's not like I got mad when I heard you were going out with my sister, why is it so that you got mad because I was going on a date with a boy?" she asked her voice spiking up in anger. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything, what was he really going to say that he kind of liked her, and that's why I don't want to see you with any man except me? Not quite that would be very stupid.

"Answer me dammit" she said very close to shouting.

He sighed opened one eye to look at her, she was angry he could smell it and her face was red out of anger.

"I'm not mad anymore, I just come to ask you if you thought about what I asked you?" he sat up looking at her straight in the eyes and waited for her answer.

" I don' think it's a good idea, I even asked for advice and that person thought it wasn't fair for either Kikyuo or me, mostly me" she looked down on her bed laid back down and sighed.

"Why is that, not fair for you?" he asked looking at her and lying next to her.

"Because I'll be the invisible girlfriend and Kikyuo'll be the visible one, and I don't want that" her voice was really sad that made him guilty for not thinking that at first.

"Okay, would it be better if I broke up with her?" he asked turned to face her she was looking up the ceiling.

"No, I don't want to make anyone get mad at me" she said smiling sadly at him.

"Oh, okay I'll be going now" he said as he got up and walked to the window but then come back. He knelt on the bed taking hold of her chine turning it around so she could face him. He leaned down a kiss her passionately on the lips for his surprise she kissed back just as the same feeling he had attached to it. When they broke the kiss he looked at her hugged her then smiled sweetly at her then went out of the house. She was confused at what happened she just could refuse to kiss him back, his lips were so…she couldn't even explain how they were, she just felt right at place, but never why he kissed her. She'd ask that tomorrow.

* * *

review thanks 


	7. somethin unexpected

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

**Best friend/worst enemy**

**Chapter 7: something unexpected**

no i do not wear those things, I'm yuorworst nightmare:a cri, I'm sure they'll come handy somewhere, I think.

Hope you enjoy and than for reviewing.

"morning everyone" Kagome walked down stair but this time she was appropriate cloths she was wearing a washed out tight pant with a pink blouse from the inside that read '1-800 get lost, call me' with a smiling girl under it hanging up the phone and a short jacked from the outside.

"That's much better sweetie" her mom said as she sat down across from her mom and next to her brother. She looked around the table was not as full as yesterday.

"Kagome we need to talk to you, you remember what I told you when you left to live with your father?" she asked smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you promised to tell me when I got back" she said her mom looked down at her breakfast and looked at her confused baby.

"I wanted you to go to America to have fun so when you come back you……..would be married to InuYasha, that promise was made when you were just a couple months, I'm sorry" the girl started to cry. Why was it all of a sudden the world turning against her, when it was just getting better? She sniffed her brother trying to comfort her.

"We're really sorry Kagome, but there was nothing we could do, Inu Yasha's father helped us when we desperately needed help, and his paying was you getting married to his son" the young mother was starting to cry herself as well while he husband tried to comfort her.

"What did his father help you with?" she asked whipping away some tears.

"You father was really sick when you were one year old and our business was running out, his company was making a lot of money by that time so he helped us with all the money he had and his company almost died, when you father got better he sent your father to America to work on the company that's there while he made a claim on you to be his son's future wife" she explained thankful that her daughter understood.

"Why didn't he choose Kikyuo were twins after all?" she asked looking at her mom and dad.

"Well, since you know that he's a demon, he said that he didn't like the characteristic around her and said he liked yours better and had a good feeling about it" her mom looked at her while she nodded lightly in understanding.

"Please don't be mad" her dad pleaded looking at her smiling sweetly.

"I'm not, I'm just surprised that arranged marriages can be even this days" she said getting up "I'm going over to Sango's, isn't it the one after InuYash's house?" she asked looking at them.

"Yeah, painted pink now" her mom giggled as Kagome did the same.

"Well see ya" she said as she waved and got out of the house. When she got to Sango's house she told him everything and she was surprised too.

"So first the arrogant jerk kisses you then you wake up with the news that you're going to be married to him?" she asked looking at her.

"Let's go over to his place to see what he knows" she said getting up. "I'll go change first" Sango said as she ran to her closet and come out just a couple minutes later. She wore a ton boy khaki pant and a short blouse but not too short to show any skin thought from the front it said 'must have been my evil twin' with a devil sitting on top of the word evil.

" great, lets go then" she said as she pulled her hair in a low pony tail and walked to the door, Kagome just smiled and followed after her. They went over but he wasn't there so instead they went out to a coffee shop getting a couple drinks and trying to ignore some boys who were trying to hit on them and playfully they got threw the day until it was Kag's date time well an hr early that was.

"Hey I'll see you late I have a date with Kouga just hope he isn't doing this to get in my pants like most boy have" she said as Sango giggled and walked her to the door.

"Yeah well if he is, you can always slap his in front of a crowed" she said as Kagome giggled at that and waved bye.

"See ya" she said running to her place.

When Kouga come to pick her up she was wearing a black long dress with sleeveless arms and a slit up to her kneels.

"Wow you look h-amazing" he said kissing her hand. She looked at him fun but didn't mind. 'Damit, I want someone who doesn't want me because I'm hot, just because I'm me' she thought as she looked at Kouga who was staring at her.

"Watch the road please I'm still young" she said as she turned to look outside a little disgusted in him.

"Sure, anything for you, after the movie do you want to go to my place?" he asked smirking. She turned at him angry, 'does he think of me that bad?' she thought as a sad look appeared on her face.

"I want you to take me home now!" she shouted tears almost coming out but she kept them in.

"Why I thought you liked me, and I really like you, and I want to know you better?" he said lies all over that.

"Okay, if what you said didn't mean what I thought it meant then okay" she said smiling at him a tear rolling down her cheek. She whipped it away laughed at her stupidity and kept quiet while they walked to a theater. When they got to the theaters there weren't much people in it so they walked to the front. Kouga smiled at her as he sat next to her. A couple minutes later he was getting ideas that Kagome didn't like. He tried that couple more times while she just denied them.

"Come on you know you want it" he said putting his hand on her thigh, she got up slapped him and cried her way out. He followed her while the people in there just gave him looks, some angry some just smirks.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't know what got over me" he said not even remembering her name.

"My name is Kagome, you don't even know it Kouga" she shouted at him while tears flying out of her eyes and a phone on her other hand.

"Yeah, can you please come and pick me up, Kouga started being a real jerk" she said glaring at him.

"Thank you Yasha, I ow you a lot" she said a kinda of smile coming to her face.

"Would you wait here while a friend comes to pick me up?" she said turning o him sweetly.

"Sure anything for you Kagome" he said moving closer to her.

"Just, don't touch me" she said when he put his hands on her shoulder she picked it up with her thump and forefinger and placed it at his side.

"Okay" he said nodding while a smile of confusion crossed his face. A red pathfinder rolled up in front of the theater while smoke followed it from behind.

"Kagome, you're okay!" InuYasha rushed to her while she run to him and hugged him crying on his shoulder.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" he shouted while walking to Kouga who got up ready to fight if he had to.

"Who are you anyways mutt face, just get out of my face and leave her here, I don't like the look of you!" he shouted getting in InuYash's face. Inu hit him on the jaw that sent him hitting again the prick wall and went unconscious he then turned to Kagome who was hiding behind him.

"It's okay now, let's go home" he said hugging her one last time and walked her save to the car. When they got hot he walked her to her house stopped her by the door first.

"Thanks Yasha" she said again hugging him, he hugged back placing his head on her neck taking in her scent.

"You're always welcome" he said smiling sweetly at her wile looking at her. His hands were on her waist while hers were at his neck. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips he expected her too pull away but she leaned in more. When they broke the kiss she smiled at him pecked him on the cheek.

"Even thought it was the best night but it was defiantly good" she said as he let go of her waist while she got ready to leave.

"Night?" they both said and Inu walked to his car only to reverse the car to his place.

Review please

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

BEST FREINDS/ WORST ENEMY

CHATER 8:welcome back and some hurt feelings

* * *

"Kagome? A whisper was heard as Kagome opened her eyes to sport the window which was wide opened with a warm breeze coming threw. She got up sitting up from the bed and looked over to see white silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Yasha what are you doing?" She asked opening her eyes wider wake.

"Sorry did I bug you?" he asked sitting on her computer chair.

" no you moron you woke me up" she said getting angry , she signed pulled up her blanket and looked at him with a sad smile she took a sigh before saying.

"You know kiky's going to be here soon, you shouldn't budge in like that anytime, she might suspect something" she closed her eyes before opening them. He stood up and walked over to her he smile at her sadly before saying.

"I really wanted to see you that's all" he leaned in touching her forehead with his and smiling widely at her. She smiled back kissing his check.

"That's sweet of you, you've grown outer you coldness and over protectiveness I guess" she chuckled slightly before she hide herself under her blanket.

He chuckled and pulled the blanket off her face as he leaned in but didn't do anything, she was little shocked to even move.

"Come with me" he said surprising her.

"To where?" she could feel his breath over her face and felt her heart beating, she hadn't ever felt like this to any other boy before, the feeling being new she took a change to invite it in. she leaned in and kissed him on the lips with all the feelings she felt. When they broke apart she looked at him with her eyes shaking almost close to crying regretting what she has done. 'He's going to hate me, I can feel it, why……….why do I feel like this?' she felt a warm hand under her chin lifting up her chin wit a smiling Inu.

"It's okay, I……I like it" he said blushing making her blush and smile too.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked a gain his hand still on her chin.

"To where?" she asked again.

"To the ancient tree, I'll show you something" he whispered picking her up in her pajamas.

"O...Okay" her breath was caught in her throat as she felt his strong arm pick her up. She held on tight to him as she felt the warm air go threw her hair, like a flash she was being sat down on a warm something. She opened up her eyes and looked at him, he smile back and pointed to where a curving was. On the tree it said "Inu&Kag4ever" it was all curved in together so she had to take a second look to see what it really says.

"Aww that's so cute you did it when the tree was little?" she asked hugging him from his lab.

"Yeah the first week you left, I was kinda mad that you left and felt lonely so I thought I'll do something for you" he said smiling at her while hugging her tightly.

"Well you had the others with you, I should've been mad not you silly" she said smiling at him sadly. 'Does he even know that we're engaged?' she asked herself looking at him. 'I wonder if he knows that' she thought pushing all her thought aside she decided to enjoy the night with her husband to be.

A month passed by and Kikyuo was no where to be seeing always calling saying that she had something to do at school, taking extra classes and all. She was always making excuses to stay at place she was at. No one really minded that's he stayed there except that they missed her. Inu was still coming to see Kag every night and always taking her to the tree to spend a little time together, he'd take her back to bed when she had fallen asleep kiss her on the forehead and head to his house.

"Hey Kag guess what, Kikyuo said she'll be at home this week, she's done with extra classes, and she just graduated from her career" Souta said running to Kag as she sat on the couch watching some music videos.

"Oh lets surprise her by having a party" Kag got up quickly more like hyper like, she really never did get to see her sister that much, she was scared and yeah happy too. She quickly got on the phone called Inu, Miroku and Sango to come over to plan on surprising Kikyuo when she comes back.

"Here" Inu said as he got in the house just as Miroku and Sango got in.

"So when is she coming?" Sango asked smiling.

"Oh she said this week on Friday" Souta said, Ka looked at everyone they were all so happy that Kikyuo was coming back that she kinda felt left out. While smiling sadly at the others her phone rang 'withought you, by Mary J. Blige rang, it was a surprise because mostly it was Sam's ring tone her friend in America.

"Moshi, moshi" (isn't that how you say hello in Japanese or something like that? If not please don't hold it one me) everyone turned to look at her stopping all of a sudden talking about Kikyuo as if they just saw her for the first time.

"Kag! I'm so happy you picked up the phone! We miss you so much!" she heard everyone shout from the back ground.

"Hey you guys wass up, how ya'll been, I miss you too!" she said everyone just looked at her.

"Soooo………what's up with you and InuYasha!" she looked at InuYasha who avoided her gaze making her blush and look the other way sadly.

"Well" she got out of the room and walked outside "nothing really, he already have a girlfriend as a mater of she's coming home this Friday we're planning a party for her, he's over and a couple friends of mine" she said sitting down taking hold of her hair.

"Oh that sucks can we talk to him?" they sounded so hyper about that she couldn't say no, she opened the door and took the phone out of her ear.

"Yasha I got someone who wants to talk to you" she smiled at him.

"No thanks" he said arrogantly "I don't want to talk to anyone right now" and like that he got out of the room. She didn't take it seriously so she just shrugged her shoulders and closed the door.

"He said he doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now, maybe someday" she said before saying bye to them and going back to the house.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked smiling at everyone.

"Oh we already discussed it, having a little party, don't worry we're do everything so you don't have to worry about anything, see ya" and like that they were gone.

That Friday Sango brought some chips, Miroku brought some sushi and InuYasha brought some cake. When they got to Kag's house she was on the couch kinda sad but happy that her sister was coming back.

"Hey everyone" she said as she waved to them.

"Hey, come on Kikyuo comes in 5 minutes get changed" Sango said pulling her up to her room.

"Why is not as if it's going to be a big party or anything" she said but still forced some cloths on herself.

"Okay InuYasha and Miroku are already on their way to get her, come on lets go get everything ready" Sango said more hyper than she ever seen her.

" okay, they went down stairs made some nacho and made a little birthday cake saying 'welcome home K!' went hey were satisfied that everything worked out Kikyuo and InuYasha walked threw the door hand in hand, it kinda made Kagome sad but swallowed it and smiled at the both.

"Hi Kiky, welcome back" Kikyuo got out of Inu's hands and ran to Kagome hugging her for life.

"I'm so happy you came make I finally get to see my little sister" she said making Kag look at her wired.

"We're twins Kik remember" she said gigging.

"Yeah I know but I'm older than you for 5 minutes remember" she said taping her forehead.

"Yeah I guess, anyways lets just have some fun" she said letting go of her sister. Kag was left there kinda stunned while everyone just passed her and sat on the couch with Kikyuo making her kinda feel left out like the other day when they were over.

"Kikyuo you come back!" Souta, mama and dad come down stairs hugging Kikyuo talking a little and going outside to whatever they were going. While the other were laughing having fun Kag got up and walked to her room threw herself on the bed and turned on the music to blast just to get things out of her mind. When finally she felt safer to come down stairs she found them asleep Kikyuo was in Inu's hands while he held her tightly and Miroku and Sango were in each other arms, she looked at them smiled sadly and walked out of the house taking a walk or something like that.

When the four got up they looked around no one even noticed that Kag was gone until she come in from the door it was like 6:56 or something like that and they had come here about 2:56, they all looked at Kagome who smiled back at them and asked "had a nice nap?" before taking a seat on the other cough which her dad always sat at.

"We were sleeping?" Miroku asked as he noticed that he held Sango in his arms he smiled to her as she did the same.

"So where have you been?" Kikyuo asked making everyone turn to Kagome who was still thought. She looked at her sister as if she hadn't heard her asked her to repeat herself.

"I asked where have you been?" it sounded rude kinda but she didn't mind her sister was always like that since she could remember.

" I took a walk when you guys were asleep I didn't want to bug anyone" she smiled at them again as she got up and left to her room, the other just looked at her and went on watching a movie.

"Do you guys think that Kagom's mad?" Sango asked as she took a handful of pop corn.

"What would she be mad about?" Miroku asked as InuYasha just snorted.

"I don't know "she shrugged her shoulders " she doesn't look like her cheery self lastly, she's more depressed and everything like that" she looked around Miroku nodding her heard but Kikyuo just rolling her eyes.

" that 's what she want you to think, she's not getting much attention from ya'll so she wants to act depressed so you'll treat her like the queen, I hate her, ever since we were little" that word seemed like it flipped out because everyone looked at her with a eyebrow raised but didn't seem surprised.

"She came from America where she used to get a lot of attention so she thinks she can do the same here" in a big surprise everyone nodded.

"so if you want peace just leave her the way she is or she's going to burst on either of you…." Before she could finish the sentence Kagome walked from the stairs staring straight at her sister and everyone.

"I thought you all were my friends" that's all she said before she left out the backyard leaving the other to just shame on them.

"Kikyuo that was cold" Inu Yasha said before he went out the backyard to see Kag on the top of the ancient tree. He quickly climbed the tree to sit next to her, she wasn't crying, she didn't smell like she was crying instead she was on the phone with her American friends saying comfort things to her.

"It's going to be okay……..Kag" the other girl on the phone started crying, InuYasha had a confused look on his face to why the other girl was crying instead of Kag.

She hadn't notice that he was there so he sat back and listing to what they were saying.

"I'm okay, I just feel betrayed that's all" she said trying to sound happy but couldn't.

"Why don't you come back over here, we're be okay" another girl said.

"No I'm fine, my dad had something's for me to do here, remember I said I was going to stay here for a while I don't know when I'm going to come back" Kag said.

"Aw anyway what did InuYasha say when he heard your sister say those things and your so called other friends" Kagome hesitated for a minute. He flet kinda guilty for hurting her feelings but he felt liek there was nothing he could do about it, so he just sagged down and listen for the rest.

" I don't know, I'm just hurt because I trusted them, I know how Kikyuo is I don't mind her words at all but me Sango, Miroku and Yasha used to be the bestest friends when were little, so I'm hurt by them mostly not my sister" she took a sigh before trying o explain again " I know how my sister is, she can be rude, she can says he hates you but I know that she has a very soft heart" tears were running down her face now and she could help but start sobbing.

"Kag please don't cry it makes us wanna cry too" the other girls started sobbing with her until she stopped and they all stopped.

"Do you feel better now?" she nodded her head realizing that they couldn't see she whispered a 'yeah' and said goodbye to them before tuning off the phone. She put the phone in her pocked pulled her legs to her china and laid there leaning back on the three on it's enormous branch, slightly she fell asleep making Inu get out of hiding to take her to her room. even thought Kikyuo wasn't happy about that she didn't mind either and he didn't care what she thought.

* * *

thanks and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

BEST FRIENDS/WORST ENEMY

Chapter 9: my x-best friend is my husband to be.

Tanks 4 reviewing

This chap might be a little sad ha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month passed Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyuo didn't even notice Kagome whether she was home or not. School was starting school just next Monday and them all except Kag were planning on going shopping for cloths, books and college stuff. Since Kikyuo's career was already done with so she just hanged with them and all.

Since that day Kikyuo come back Kagome always stayed in her room talking to Sam and the others, she minded that her other friends were ignoring her but she couldn't do anything about it. So she just pretended that she didn't care either, every day their friendship breaking apart really hurt her. But because of her stubbornness she always acted like she didn't care.

School finally come and they were going to college which they were going to stay in until holidays they could come back if they wanted too and of course on summers if they didn't want to take summer school and all that. On the next day they were leaving InuYasha and Kagome were called to the dinner table, InuYasha being brought over to her house and well Kag just being called from her room where she spent most of her time on the phone.

"You're a spoiled brat aren't you?" InuYasha said looking at her as he sat next to her. She felt her heart skip a beat and a knife being starved threw her heart, she felt like crying but didn't instead she held her tears behind her hazel eyes.

"And you aren't?" she asked looking at him; she pulled some ear buds from her baggy jean and put them in her ear and turning on the volume to max. She was lost in her thought as she felt a clawed hand poke her on her shoulder. Drawing her eyebrows in a think angry line she looked up at the person who poked her shoulder. It was of course InuYasha who was angry too, he signaled her to pull the ear buds off her ear to listen to whatever they were talking about.

"I'm tired, make it quick" she said angry.

"Kag no attitudes" her dad said making her sigh tiredly. InuYasha looked at her; she didn't look the same as when she came here. Now she looked bored, tired, depressed all the time he never really bothered to ask her why but now he felt guilty for ever not asking………….but either way it wasn't his fault…..right? He 'feh'-ed making everyone look at him as he tore his eyes of off Kag to look at the others.

"As I was saying once you two get out of college you're going to get married and take hold of the company in America…….nah I'll take hold of that one while you and Kagome take hold of the one I'm working with right now with Mr. H here" InuTasho said as he smiled at the gloomy Kag who tried to smile back at him.

"One thing thought, you must have a heir in order to own the business completely…….. That has been the rule since thee business was passed down from my great, great, great grandparent…. So that if something unexpected happen to either of you the heir will take hold of the business" he said smiling at his gloomy son he stopped after when he saw that he wasn't in the mood.

"So you're saying that I have to marry her in order to take over the business, why can't I marry someone else?" he asked from the corner of his eyes looking at her to see any reactions, there weren't any so he went on " can't I marry Kikyuo, we're dating it'll make it easy". His father thought about it over but soon looked at him with a business like face which he didn't use very often.

" I already arranged the papers that you and Kagome will take over the business as a married couple and I can't change them, you should have told me that when I mentioned it" he said looking at the two kids, Kagome looked like she didn't give a care in the world while he looked pissed off. She got up put the ear sets to her ears and left.

"Kagome, drear we're not done" her mom looked at the calming hand on her shoulder and knew that it was best they let her go, she understood so she sat down and tried her best to smile at the others. InuYasha looked at the connection between mother, father, daughter, he was confused but snorted when he still didn't get why Kagome left and…………….dang put of so loud music in her room. He got up from his chair and stomped to her room leaving the parents to talk about whatever they moved on to talk about. Stomping up to her room he opened the door straight to the radio turning it down not too loud to hurt his sensitive ears and loud enough to hear from outside the door.

"Hey Kag what's the matter with you?" she turned around with an angry look on her face but didn't say anything.

"Why'd you care anyways" she turned around reaching for her ipod and putting on the ear sets in her ear tuning up the music. He pulled the ear sets out of her ears and looked at her angry.

"I said what's the matter with you!" he shouted making her flinch making him regret yelling at her because he could smell tears but surprisingly they never came and the smell disappeared. His faced calmed down and looked at her.

"You aren't your self lastly" he said. She didn't answer him she kept quiet while trying to pull her ear sets from him. She gave up; she didn't want things to be buddle up so she spilled.

You really want to know what's wrong with me." She said softly getting up from where she was laying and hugging her feet up close to her chin.

"Yes, what's up" he let go of the ear sets and got comfortable at the edge of the bed.

"You and the others" he was kinda surprised but as he looked back he was more surprised that he didn't notice that sooner.

"What about me and the others?" instead of acting like he knew what he was talking about he acted exactly the opposite.

"Do you know what yesterday was?" she didn't look up instead she hugged her legs tighter.

"Well, it was Saturday why?" he said not even taking notice of her hurt feeling.

"Yesterday was my…..birthday, my 20th birthday" she turned around to look at him with a sad smile, even her bestest friend didn't know when her birthday was.

"Do guys even notice when I'm here and when I'm not? What I'm I to you guys...I guess I just…….never was your friend from the begging" he smelled the tears again that never arrived they kept bundling up.' She's going to burst out on either of you….' He remembered what Kikyuo had said that day, his guilt was replaced with anger; she was using this to get attention? 'How sick' he thought.

"So what if it was you're birthday yesterday, you never gave a darm when it was mine so why should I care when it was yours? So I guess we're equal, he?" she turned to look at him, her face was so sad that he regretted ever saying that. He got up and walked to the door before he could open it he heard her say.

"August 10, I brought a gold watch and a teddy bear over to your house, gave it to the butler cuz you weren't home, he said you, Kikyuo, Miroku and Sango were out to celebrate you're birthday" a tear fell from her eye " I was surprised that I didn't know anything about it, but I guess since I've been getting the cold shoulder since Kikyuo come back I didn't except more" she whipped away tears from her face but kept her voice strong" I told him to wish you a happy birthday from me, later on that day I come back with a cake that I made for you, I know it wasn't the best but I tried my best again I was told that you weren't back yet so I left it with the butler and told him the same thing I told him early" he turned around to look at her she was rocking back and forth, image of her appeared in his head as he looked back to a 3 year old Kagome rocking back and forth because she was afraid that he wouldn't like her teddy bear. He had liked it no he had loved the teddy bear as a mater of fact he still has it with him right now in his treasure box full of her teddy bears big and small. She had promised to always give him teddy bears for his birthdays, even when she had moved out of the continent she still had sent him letters and always teddy bears for his birthday to inform him how she was doing. She had kept her promise threw no matter what………'what about me?' he thought.

"I guess" she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him with a sad smile.

"You didn't get it" she got up from her bed to her closet and come out with a teddy bear in her hands on the front it said ' best friends last longer than money' and on the back it said the same thing.

"Happy birthday, think of it as a late present and a early birthday present" she handed it to him, he didn't take it instead he turned around looking on the floor he said.

"You don't win people over teddy bears because you want popularity" and like that he walked out.

"p-popularity?" she asked herself. She held on tighter to the teddy running to her bed she threw herself on it and started crying all the tears she had been holding in for a long time.

'What kind of friends are we to her?' that's what rang in his mind as he heard her sob gently. He slightly opened the door when he heard her sobs had stopped and walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

"What happened to our friendship? I guess we're not friends anymore are we?" he said s he looked at her peaceful face feeling guilty that made him almost cry but pulling back each time.

"that's kinda funny, you were always there all the times I was down and this'd how I pay you back, you don't deserve my friendship because I'm not a good friends, we…..can't be friends anymore even if we get married" and like that he was out leaving a very evil girl leaving from the window where she had been for all their conversation.

"I've got you again bitch" and she ran to catch up with him.


	10. friends vs friends

BEST FRIENDS/ WORST ENMY

CHAPTER 10: friends vs. friends

Thanks 4 reading and review! Ha thanks

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Wow you have a lot of things" a girl with short brown hair said as she looked at Kag.

"Yeah I kinda over leaded" she said smiling nicely at her" the girl looked at her as if to admire her or something.

"Your Japanese is kinda hard to understand" she giggled slightly and smiled friendly at her.

"Yeah I just come back here so I'm trying to get it together" she scratched her back slightly and blushed

"Where do you come from?" she asked with her cloths and etc.

"Well thanks for helping me I don't think I would've finished that on my own" the girl smiled at her they didn't even know each other but they acted like best friends.

"My Name's Yuri by the way my other friends should be here in a minute" she smiled nicely at her as three other girls come in one had her stuff while the others didn't.

" guess what Yuri we got pared with two other roommates, it's going to be lonely withought you two, oh I guess we got a guest, my name is Yumi what's your" the girl ran to Kagome and started shaking her hand while smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm Higurash Kagome, nice to meet you Yumi" she smiled nicely at her.

"I like her she's nice" other girl said who too shook her hand.

"I'm Ari ha" Ka just smiled at her nicely as she too shook her hand.

"And I'm Naomi" the girl who had long hair held back on a pony tail said, she looked kinda bored and sat.

"What's the matter with you?" Kagome asked smiling at her.

"Huh?" the girl looked up tried to smile but the other girls were waiting on her to answer the question too.

"Oh, I was just thinking I saw this really cute guy but he didn't even notice me" she looked gloomy; Kagome sat next to her and comforted her.

"Well what's his name, did you find out?" Ari asked who seemed to be hyper.

"Well his name I heard was InuYasha, I think he's in university either way His name must have been Sesshomaru because people say they look alike" she went on while others tried to find out whether she in love or just illumining it or something like that.

"Well how was he dressed like, look like" the others turned to her making her scratch her back while trying to brush off their looks.

"He was wearing a baggy pant a baggy t-shirt, do you know him?" she kinda did a node the others just got closer to her hearing the details.

"Well how do you know him?" she didn't want to tell them but she felt comfortable to tell them, it was like she felt like she could tell them anything.

"Well see my father and his father have the same company and they arranged a marriage between me and him to take over the company some day" she took a sigh and looked really sad.

"Aww that's mean and sad, do you love him?" they patted her back for support.

"No, we used to be best friends when we were little when I went to America and come back I guess our friendship didn't survive" she smiled sadly at them while they just hugged her.

"Aww, that's so sad, he's a jerk, and I hate him now" Naomi said.

"You don't have to hate him because of me, I now he's nice but I guess it was either way our fault it happened" she said not even feeling that sad.

" welcome on, help me with this" Ari said as a mother two more girls entered the room and another one followed her, Kagome looked around there were three double takers in the room and the room as pretty big so I guess all the students could fit in.

"Hi, we're your roommates" they said cheery sounding just like twins.

"Rin stop bugging' me!" the older girl said. She looked at the second oldest one the other two looked like they could be mistaken as her little sisters.

"Welcome this Kagom our newest friend, Ari, Yumi, I'm Yuri and Naomi welcome again" Yuri said while smiling at them nicely

"Well nice to you meet you too" the oldest girl said "I'm Kagura, this is Kanna and Rin, hey stop that it hurts" Rin was laughing away while she poked her again.

"She's kinda out of it, sometimes she acts like that" she said as if apologizing for her.

"Is she your sister you three look like a perfect Family" Kagome said making them all giggle.

"Well Kanna's my sister Rin's our best friend, we been friends since we were little, but she come out short" she laughed making Rin angry slightly.

"I'm telling Sesshy that" the girl whining while she pulled out her cell making the two other girls back down a little.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone" she waked to where she choose to sleep and but her bag there, she didn't have much she had two bags and little and a laundry bucket.

"Do you Sesshy?" Kagome asked she knew that it was InuYash's older bother but never really knew where he lived.

"Um……..yeah he's well my Husband we have a little boy he's taking care of him" the other girls except Kanna and Kagura sweat dropped.

"What, you're only in Jr College!" their heads become big while she shrank Kanna and Kagura looked very bored.

The door slightly opened to reveal a tall figure with a baby boy in his right hand and a bag in his other with a bored look on his face.

"Oh thanks I almost forgot them" she said taking the bag from his hand and the baby wanting her to hold him.

"No Jr I can't, mommies got stuff to do" she said while tapping on his little nose.

Sesshy grabbed her hand and took her outside leaving the others sweat dropping.

"What'd he just pull her like that?" Ari asked while looking at Kagura and Kanna who had their hands crossed over their chest and a bored look on their face.

"Ask her?" Kanna said not even bothering to look at her as the door closed raveling a very red Rin.

"By the look of it she just got another heated kiss" the other girl went dreamy.

"He kissed you, he didn't look like he was going to kiss you when he pulled you outside" Yuri said the other girl getting off their dream dates and agreeing.

"Ha more like killing you than going to kiss you" Rin turned very red as he heard all the complains.

"He's like that, he's always mysterious" she said as she tried to drop the subject but could herself.

"Okay who wants to go get something, I'm hungry" everyone raised their hands and ran out to the nearest café.

Since that day they become a grope of best friends, sharing and caring for each other. Making Kagome forget that she ever had best friends such as Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and her sister. Because they already had forgot about her when she wasn't there.

it had been many days since they started school almost getting ready to go home for summer, but for Kagome it had been a fun full of memory days, each day was filled with fun and memory to always remember, when she was sad they were always there for her, when she was happy they were happy with her, when she needed them to stay with her on study nights they were there, not matter what it was they were always there for her and she was always there for them.

"Huh? Its summer already" Kagome asked one day as she sat up feeling sweat running down her forehead and seeing that her girlfriends were wearing bikinis out to go swimming on the campus pool.

"Yeah what have you been doing sleeping on you brain, come on it's going to be fun anyways it's always a memory if it doesn't turn out good" Kagome mumbled Kanna's last words along with her.

"hey, I saw that" she giggled as Kagome did the same " come on it's going to be full" Kanna ran to Kagome's closet finding a par of black and pink bikini she threw it at her and pushing her to the bathroom to change. She came out with a towel held tight to her body while the other just looked at her.

"Fine come on" Kanna and Ari took hold of her hands and pulled outside the room only to fine boys with only in swim tanks walking around.

"wow this what I call a girls heaven" Yuri said as she took hold of some boys arm and walked away with him leaving the other sweat dropping, then again it was fun each one of the girl took hold of a boy leaving Kag just standing there they winked and waved bye as a boy with long brown hair hold in a pony tail walked to her, making her blush.

"Hey pretty lady whatchu doing here all along" he asked his face pulling a player smirk.

"Nothing really I was going swing with my friends I guess they got hang up with something else to do" she glared at them as they looked back and smiled at her.

"Well want me to escort you?" he pulled his hand slightly up so she could hold on to his arm. She smiled at him did just that?

"This would be fun" she said as they started walking together to the pool.

* * *

InuYasha laid on his back on the beach chair it was hot but he didn't want to go to the water. He took off his sunglasses looking around if he could spot anything or anyone to talk to since his friends were messing in the water, all he could see were girls body all around him he sat up looked around sporting Kagome with a boy talking o the beach. He slightly got irritated by it but he knew better that to even talk to her. It's not that he didn't want to but the way they treated her when she got back he wouldn't surprised if she didn't even look his way and she didn't. She was wearing a black Victoria bikini it was black all over with pink flowers in the middle and spreading to the edges. If you looked at her from a far place you could think that it was Kikyuo but when she moved closer she was totally different, the boy she was with who seemed to star at her withought a break –and he didn't blame him for not- was wearing black and orange swim tanks with long brown hair held in a pony tale. They walked to where he was sitting and sat just the next to sits –two girls must have moved from there or something- and sat there.

" aren't you that InuYasha dude" that boy said he heard Kagome's gasp as she peeked up her heard to look at him, she got up slightly not looking at him or the boy and walked to the pool where her new friends greeted her with slashing water.

"Yeah who are you" he asked putting on his shaded and laying back to watch her.

"Don't look at her like that, she's my girl, and how'd you know her anyways?" the boy asked.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked sounding very tired and bored of his questions.

"I'm Kouga her new boyfriend "he said proudly.

"Did she ever had an old boyfriend?" he asked turning to him and taking his shaded off.

"I don't know I just met her and I like her, she's fun and free minded she's quite beautiful too, I think I might get it with her" he said looking at her a smile forming on his face.

"What do you mean by 'get it with her'" he asked angry making Kouga laugh.

'InuYasha you have quite a dirty mind but then again what would I expect from a brat like yourself" he said getting up.

"_You're a spoiled brat aren't you?"_

"_And you aren't?_" that words rang in his mind every time he remembered that day he always felt guilty but always tried to pull it off sometimes he could and sometimes he couldn't, when he couldn't just ran to Kikyuo for support. He watched as Kouga join in and they started messing around as if she didn't give a care in the world what could happen next. He watched as she pumped into Miroku and Sango she looked at them apologized and went on to having fun like they were just some students she never even seen before. He felt his heart ache; he wanted her to treat him and them just like she used to treat them, be nice to them, friendly always talk about everything and anything, make them laugh, hear her giggle about something they did, laugh when Sango would hit Miroku, laugh for his stubbiness laugh with them. But guess that really never will happen because of their stupidity.

"Is this how she felt when we…..we forgot about her?' he thought 'it really hurts to think you know someone that you really don't know' he looked at her, he couldn't bear to watch anymore. He saw as his friends go tout of the pool and sat next to him.

"She really has changed a lot hasn't she" he took of his shades and looked at them.

"it wasn't her fault, it was ours that we lost her" Sango said as she too watch Kagome scream as Kouga raised her up from the water and duck back in with her in his arms while she and her friends giggle.

"You know if you call her right now I bet she's come too" Miroku said, by surprise he wasn't thinking in any perverted way rather in a friendly kind of way.

"Yeah, she was always kind" Sango said.

"Kagome!" InuYasha watch as she turned around as she heard her name, her friends looked at her with unsure look but didn't do much to it.

"Come here for a sec!" he shouted. She hesitated for minute she thought she wasn't going to come as his hopes fell he saw her smile and did a peace out sign to her friends giggled them walked to him.

"Hey wass up" she said friendly like to them, they started at her.

"Hey why don't you sit here with us" he said looking at her.

"Hey Kag come back quick I got something to show you!" one of her girlfriend shouted who he learned as Ari.

"Um…… okay do you want to talk about something?" she asked a she sat on the ground in the middle of him and Miroku.

"No just wanted you to sit with us, that's all" Miroku said she looked up at him gasped as he smile at her but smiled back.

"Why don't you come here and sit with me Kagome" she looked at up as InuYasha patted the side of his chair.

"No I'm comfortable down here" she didn't look up at him instead she hugged her feet and started rocking back and forth.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, she didn't look up.

"I'm not I'm thinking" she said.

"You really have changed haven't you, you usually rocked back and forth when you were nervous remember on my 4th birthday?" he chuckled. She got up looked at him with a hurt look on her face and ran to her friend's who hugged her and got out of the water to the dorm room with her crying while they glared at him and his friends too.

To be continied……….


	11. friends vs friends prt 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

BEST FRIENDS/ WORST ENMY

CHAPTER 10: friends vs. friends part 2

Thanks 4 reading and review! Ha thanks

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

InuYasha and his friends watched as they disappeared, Kouga was left behind he too watched as they disappeared before coming to InuYasha.

"What did you do to her?" he asked standing in front of him, his voice wasn't loud it was more like calm a worried friend voice.

"None of you business" he said turning around so he was facing the other way instead of him.

"You know if you really were good friends you shouldn't be treating her like that" he said pulling a chair from behind him making a boy almost fell who as going to sit there fall.

"Friends just don't throw out friends like that, I head the whole story from her friends so don't bug asking, when the poor girl just picks up all her broken hearts pieces then you knock them over when you aren't even going to help her pick them up, what kinda of 'best' friends were you to her if you treat her like shit when she isn't even your friend anymore?" the words sank in as if you were watering cloths and it the words started dripping, sinking deeper.

"Just get outer my face before I punch you" InuYasha said calmly.

"And I thought I heard she used to like you too, it's kinda of ashamed don't you think?" he said before getting up he looked at Sango who was huddling up in a towel looking on the ground.

"I heard you used to be her most trusted friend over all her friends?" he looked at her Miroku who as looking straight at him expecting something from him "and you use to make her laugh or something like that" he shook his head " it's kinda funny" he pulled the chair again as now the boy fell over " she trusted you, she come from America to see you and you dump her like that, have you three ever asked how she felt or why she looked the way she did" he picked up three picked he had in his pocked they were kinda wet, he threw them on the ground in front of them.

"Tell me the difference when you get it" he said and left. It was kinda of amazing how he knew all that some things that they didn't even know about Kagome that they never knew. It was shame that they used to call them selves friend of hers, it really was. InuYasha pulled the picture from the ground and looked at it. One Kagome was little energetic and care free. Second was depresses, hurt, bored at some time and betrayed.

Third one was happy, always hiding that full smile and always faking something to always look happy.

'When we used to be friends, when our friendship broke apart ……and…….thats how bad we hurt her' InuYasha got up and left with the pictures in his hands. Miroku Sango followed after him as they all walked to Miroku and Inu Yasha's dorm room finding Kikyuo there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked as he looked at her, he entered after word and sat next to her.

"I've been thinking about……Kagome and I miss her" she hugged InuYasha with a sad look on her face.

"I thought you said you hated her?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh don't worry about it; she knows what I mean when I saw I hate her" the others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting really panicky.

"Oh me and her always had this special friendship every time I say I hate her, she's always get mad at me for a month but now it's been almost a year and I'm getting worried that she thought I meant that I really hated her, she hasn't said anything she barely calls me and I don't know" Kikyuo looked really worried.

"I thought you mean that you really hated her when you said it" he said making them feel even lower than they were already feeling.

"I'm going to go see her, who's coming, cuz I don't know where she leaves, anyways I think I forgot she wrote to me once" she smiled at them as she got up and walked to the door.

"But we………don't know where she leaves either" they said lowering their head.

"I thought you guys were friends, what happen did she ditch you, I know she wasn't good from the first time I saw her…." She looked at InuYasha who as about to say something.

"No it's the other way around" he got up and walked to the door "I guess you can visit her some other day". 'I better get good money from you stupid Kouga, making them feel so low' she thought as she faking a smile at them.

"I think I can ask someone" Miroku said as he saw Ari running up the stairs to the second floor since they lived on first floor.

"Ari! Wait up" he shouted making the girl stop on her track.

"What?" she asked rudely flinching at her attitude but didn't mind cuz he knew he didn't deserved better than that grateful she even stopped.

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha cut in.

"She's out lunch with Kouga I don't know when they'll be back ...oh there she comes ………hi Kag!" she shouted turning friendly to Kag who waved at her. Kikyuo ran to her sister hugging her tightly telling her how sorry she was and asking her to forgive her.

"I'm sorry I really did go too far this time didn't I?" Kikyuo pulled back to look at her sister.

"Kikyuo after you gave me this" Kikyuo had given Kagome a scar on her hand when she was little " I didn't even expect anything good from you, but you apologizing means a lot to me" she said smiling at her sister. Even though it was just an act Kikyuo felt somehow relived that she had told her sister how sorry she was and she forgave him.

"I want to be your best friend again, promise you this time I won't screw it up for the world" she said taking hold of her hand. Kagome's friends come from upstairs all running to her and some saying hi to Kikyuo and pulling Kagome while asking how come she never mention that she had a twin sister, she just laughed nervously but smiled at her sister friendly as they walked out. Kikyuo did the same their friendship being rebuilt since they were little now becoming tighter than ever.

InuYasha and the others watched as Kikyuo and Kagome smiled at each other friendly they almost become identical as Kikyuo showed her cheery side almost hard to difference them but it wasn't too hard if you knew them.

"I guess we deserved that too didn't we?" Miroku said as he walked back to their dorm room. InuYasha was left there looking at where they had disappeared to, not want it to be true. 'Was our friendship really that weak for It to break that easily?' he though as he walked out of the dorm room going out side the school to a very comfortable place he got used to when he was tired or just trying to escape reality he always went there.

It was a little place with a tree covering it but a very comfortable place in the middle of the threes. He went to the middle where there was a comfortable place and sat running his clawed hands over the warm grass.

"it's almost summer and time for us to get married" he chuckled a little he didn't notice a figure that walked gently and sat behind him, it was kinda funny that he didn't smell it because he would know the scent from at least miles away guess he was too cought up with his outspoken thoughts.

"Daddy said so you know and I didn't make him so you don't get mad at me for nothing, if you're still mad at me Kagome I'm sorry" he was looking up in the sky while pretending like he was talking to her.

"I'm sorry that we ever forgot about you birthday that day, and yeah I did found you gift and guess what I kept in my treasure box where all the stuff you ever gave me it's at" he smiled as he imaged the smile she would give him, she had heard that and she did smile like he imaged.

" remember the teddy bear you gave me, the one with 'best friends last longer than money?' yeah that one, I went back on Halloween and got it, your mom said she knew where you put it and I took it home with me, you don't have to give me a present this year because I already got one and I'm going to give you a present his year that will count for the days I just said happy birthday to you" he pulled his legs up to his chin and started rocking back and forth.

" I'm sorry if I made you cry today, I was just trying to find a way to say I'm sorry, do you still remember a little about me, I know I've changed but I'm still the same Yasha you used to know" he said " you gave me that nickname remember, you couldn't say my whole name right so you gave it to me for short " he chuckled again " you know San still hits Roku for touch her butt 'eeeew 'don't you think that nasty? That's what you used to say remember" he was surprised when he heard a faint "yeah" from behind him.

He quickly turned around to find her sitting there rocking back and forth just like he was doing.

"K...Kagome?" he looked at her there were tears falling from her eyes. He got up went to her sat next to her and hugged her tight letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was ever mean to you" he whispered.

"It's not your fault it's our fault that we ever let little things get between our friendship" she said smiling up at him while whipping away her tears. He picked her up and sat her on his lab while nuzzling on her neck.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he kissed her neck gently and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too; it was like I was walking on never ending thorns" she said squishing him. She looked up at him "Yasha?" he quickly looked at her a flash of her calling him Yasha when they were little appeared in his head.

"Yeah Gome?" she gasped a little but smile. She looked on the side pulling her gaze of off him.

"Where did you get the idea that I was looking for popularity that day" he didn't say anything his smile disappeared.

" I'm sorry, I guess I was still mad because you wouldn't go with me and Kikyuo mention that the other day, I guess I wasn't thinking right that day, would you ever forgive me for that?" she looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I do" that made them look at each other for a while.

"Are we really going to get married?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah unless if you don't want to" he said making him think back he was the one who didn't want to get married with her.

"I got to pay back for my dad, your father helped him a lot when he was sick, I can't always get what I want but I can do the best to make it the best" she smiled at him "anyways it would be kinda fun to see how you would act as a husband, if I don't like it I'll kick you out" she giggled, making him smile even more hearing her laugh.

"Same for you but I won't kick you out, I'll teach you to be better" he smiled.

"Okay deal, if we aren't the best we're teach each other to be better" she pulled out her hand to shake but instead he kissed her on the cheek.

"Deal" he said "gotta kiss my cheek too" he said pointing to it, she did as she was told and smiled at him.

"I'm sleepy I gotta go Yuri'll come looking for me if I don't go back "she said trying to get up. He pulled her back as she tried to go, she sat down and looked at him.

"Come on I have to go Yasha" she giggled "you look like baby fighting over a ball".

"Well I gotta fight for what I want to get it don't I?" he looked at her with a wicked smile.

"And what exactly do you want" she asked looking at him.

"You to be with me" he said simply and a plain.

"Remember you have Kikyuo and I don't want to mess with her or rather you don't want to do that if you love her" she said behind her neck slightly and looking at him.

"Well I want you more than her, why don't we go out and I'll break it off with her" he said desperately.

"haven't we been over this before, how about this we're going to get married in a month or two why don't we start it off new, best friends until we get married them I can go with you, okay with you know what they say if you love her you're stand waiting until she's ready" she giggled slightly making him laugh.

"Okay I'll wait" he kissed her cheek again as he got up with her in hands.

"I have two feet just like you I can walk remember I started walking at 8 months or something like that" she said as he started walking with her in bride style.

"Fine" he put her don "but I can't wait to pick you up like that" he smirked making her blush.

"You act exactly like a player just like some boys in my old school, always trying to hit on me, I'm I really that hot?" she teased.

"Um…….let me see duh" he said as she started running and him chasing her. It was a fun day they were best friends again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(I'll write the reunion of Sango and Miroku with Kag on the next chap I'm tired I've been writing this hrs ha hope u liked it)

Review please!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Gourmet Gifts Connection**

Shop For Gourmet Gifts From All

Over The World Right To Your Door

Return to Top


	12. freinds vs freinds pt3

BEST FREINDS/ WORST ENEMY

chapter 12: break up well kinda

ha thanks alot i re-read it and corrected all the gramma well this part neways, i hopt u enjoy!

thanks a whole lot!

* * *

"Huh? InuYasha, what's he doing here?" Kagome quickly pulled on some baggy pants and a large vest on to see what InuYasha wanted. When she got out of her closet InuYasha was closely looking at Rin who was baking away while the other girls just laughed.

"Hey aren't you that brat Sesshomaru the bigger brat married" the other girls just giggled while he kept on looking at her, she leaned by the closet doorway to look at what he was coming up to.

" um…….wait a minute you called my son a brat and you called your brother a brat and me a brat, who says you can do that, I'm calling him right now!" she said flipping her cell phone opened Kanna and Kagura slightly flinching and stopped laughing.

"Rin really………..gulp…….. We don't need him to be here" they said trying to hold her back but too bad she pressed one, mostly by accident.

"Five, four three two one…bam" Kanna said as yeah in five second Sesshomaru was by the door. The other just looked at the three girls surprised and confused.

"Huh……oh is the bigger brat where's the little one" InuYasha asked smirking at him while his hands where by his chest.

"If it was you I'll make sure you die this time" the others looked at him repeating "this time?" The door opened slowly as Miroku's head poked in.

"hey you could' a gone slower there" he said looking at Sesshomaru who was at this point getting ready to fight with his brother. He pulled back to look at the Miroku, now Sango had joined him. Kagome pulled back to the closet but Sango saw her instead of feeling down she followed her she pulled the closet opened and found Kagome just pulling on a pink vest.

"Hey why'd you come back here?" she said closing the door and leaning on it.

"Ha to put on my vest I head InuYasha was in the room so I pulled on what could fit" she said smiling. Now she had on a pink flexible skirt and a long vest on top.

"Were you two planning on going somewhere?" she asked Kagome looked on the ground.

"Well no, I was kinda hoping we could go get a drink, did you all have plans? I don't mind I could go with the others" Sango stopped her.

"No, I'm sorry if that sounded mean, I was just kinda mad I guess you're back being friends with him and not with……….me and Miroku" she said in a whisper.

"Well I'm always your friends, friends forever remember?" she walked closer to Sango and hugged her, Sango being taken back by surprise but hugged her back even tighter.

"Friends again?" Sango asked whipping away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"Yeah" they laughed as the door opened.

"Ha Kagome, beautiful as always" he said hugging her but going for the backside.

"You…..you haven't changed" she said but instead of slapping him the door opened.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" InuYasha asked oddly as in the background Sesshomaru left with Rin.

"Nothing ha just making out………….. For lost times" Miroku said, if he hadn't added 'for lost times' InuYasha would have killed him. He looked at Kagome's hand as it was ready to slap Miroku instead he hit him on the head making everyone look at him.

"What you do that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You obviously did something to Kagome more likely rub her butt, she's my fiancée you idiot don't you get that" he said hitting him a couple more times. Kagome blushed slightly as all the girls pulled her from the boys.

"You're so lucky, you're so lucky, so you really are going to marry him" she just scratched her head nervously while laughing at them.

"Um….yeah didn't I tell you guys that" she said looking at them stopping with the laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember, well are you two going somewhere" the girls kept on asking question until they looked to find her missing and InuYasha missing.

"I guess they were" Yumi said as she sat down.

"Oh shit I have a date with that boy! Gotta get ready" in a minute everyone was shattered going their different ways, leaving Miroku and Sango just stunned.

"Lets go back to our room" Miroku said as he waked by his hand blushing against hers making them both blush slight.

"Yeah" she said as she ran to the door as he opened it. They walked down the hall as they got closer and closer and finally ended up holding hands.

* * *

"Phew now that, that's done with" he said as he sited her on the chair people looked at them.

"Whatchu looking at! Mind ya own business" he shouted making the people slightly become smaller and mind their own business.

"So what are we doing here………"she looked around "in a coffee shop?" she said turning to him.

"I thought you were gonna ask me to come to a coffee shop with you weren't ya?" he smirked at her only to get a smack on the head.

"Being nosy isn't a good thing" she said getting up and walking outside. He followed her still rubbing his head.

"Didn't haveta hit me ya know" he said.

"Well it's you fault" she said smiling at him he smiled back and took hold of her hand, she was surprised but held his back too.

"How about we take a walk, if you still like walks I think you gonna like your favorite place, oh yeah that's back home" he said as he stopped to think for a while.

'You're hopeless" she said sighing.

"Just cuz I'm hopeless………hey wait ………what is that suppose to mean" people who looked at them would laugh as they pass by. They were holding hands while the other boy just kept on shouting at what the girl was saying making her sigh even more.

"Just come on" she said pulling him to a park near by.

When they got there, there weren't many people most of them were leaving and some just coming in but it was mostly kids. She sat by the swing and started swinging slowly.

"So you like parks now?" he turned to her she was smiling as she turned to look at him her mouth becoming a thin line.

"Ha no I just wanted to come here, remember that's where we went when we were little and met" she smiled as she started pushing her self up.

"Bet you can't beat me Yasha!" she shouted as she started swinging back and forth while giggling.

"I bet I can" he started swinging as high as she was and not even trying to go high.

"Hey, no fair" she said as she started to slow down probably tired already.

"Yeah I won" he shouted while she just smiled.

"I haven't had this kinda fun since I got back, I'm so happy!" she shouted.

"Hey you guys, wass up, I thought you went to a date, InuYasha are you this cheap!" Ari's voice rang threw the quite park as they turned around to look at them, InuYasha wanted to do something to get them out of there but he knew better than that.

"Hey Ari what are YOU doing here" he said not in a very good sound either.

"Yasha shut it okay" she turned around and whispered, he "hmped" and turned around leaving the two friends talking while the boy Ari was with sat with InuYasha on the swings.

"Come on, lets go" the girls said as they called on the boys they glared at each other and got up.

"Fujita I want you to meet my friend Kagome and her, husband to be InuYasha, you guys this is Fujita, my boyfriend" he protectively put his hands around he waist and smirked at the two InuYasha being his jealousy self did the same with Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"She's going to be my wife soon" he said looking at Fujita.

"She's gonna become my wife someday soon" he said as if they were in a race who had the better girl.

"InuYasha Kikyuo's here" Kagome said more in a sing a song.

"Huh?" both boys looked as the girl walked from the entrance and a couple minutes later a man followed her the man placed his hands around her hips and drew her closer to him.

"Well aint this a surprise you both cheat on each other" Kagome mumbled as Kikyuo ran tot them.

"Oh InuYasha what are you doing here?" she asked as the man just smirked at them.

"I'm with Kagome, you don't have tot worry about anything" he said making no big deal about the man she was with.

"Oh really" she threw herself on him and hugged him "thank you so much, this is Onigumo I'm sorry about not telling you but we've been dating since I went to college, do you forgive me?" she purred her lip out showing her puppy dog face.

"Sure no prob just have a good time" he said smiling at her Kagome looked at the both. 'Did they even love each other in the first place' she shrugged her shoulder noticing that his hand was still on her hip as they started walking back to school.

"Well that was weird didn't you dated her InuYasha?" Ari looked at him as he just shrugged.

"I think she was two timing I don't care anyways" he said as he pulled Kagome to his chest even more.

"Um…." She didn't say anything instead she felt Fujita pull her closer too.

"What are you two doing judging us" she pulled from Fujita and looked at both boys.

"Boys are so stupid" she said crossing her hands and starting to walk off.

" Ari wait up" Kagome pulled out of Inu Yasha's hold and ran after her friend, when thy caught up they started giggling and running to campus and the boys running after them.

Kagome and Ari got into the room waving and laughing while at the same time breathing hard.

"Hey Kag, Ari how'd your dates go, mine….. He was…….it sucked…….. Arrrgggg……….. He left me to pay the money when were done eating and after that he said see ya and walked off, he was such an idiot" Yumi said as she looked up to see her friends.

" Ha boy's are like that, we went to the park and yeah they started being idiot trying to race who's girl was better, we walked off and left them behind chasing after us" Ari said giggling. Just as they were giggling the door opened showing two boys breathing hard well InuYasha wasn't breathing as hard anyway.

"Why'd you leave us like that?" the girls looked back.

"InuYasha" Sango asked as she got up next to her was Miroku sitting lying on her shoulder.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked Kagome looked at Sango and waved walking to her and sitting next to her.

"I didn't see you, he slept?" Kagome asked, Sango forgetting about InuYasha she started talking to her friend.

"Yeah, when he wakes up aaaaah……… pervert" she said hitting him.

"But Sango I was just dreaming" he got hit again on the head.

"He'll never change" Kagome said as she saw InuYasha walked next to her and sat on the floor where they were all sitting. The other girls were asleep and Rin was back, well Sesshy didn't keep her that long I guess. He looked around to see some people sleeping…..and Shessy was currently sleeping on the bed with a little boy held tightly in his hands.

"What's he doing here?" he asked but no one really took interest and he didn't care as much. He pulled Kag to his lab and she didn't struggle as much. A couple minutes later everyone was asleep.

review please ha 


	13. Chapter 13

Best friends/worst enemies

-

Chapter 13: the wedding.

I'm sorry 4 taking so long.

-

"Okay see ya guys, hope to see you next year or whatever" Kag said as she hugged Yumi as she waved while getting in the car with the other girls.

"Bye you guys!" she shouted one last time and turned to face her other friends who were smiling at her friendly.

"Come on, time to head home" she said walking to where their trunks and everything were by everyone's car.

"Yeah" she said as she looked back one last time. She smiled at turned forward only to pump into a soft hard chest.

"Ouch, you really shouldn't do that as much, it hurts" she said rubbing her nose.

"It doesn't hurt that much" he snorted crossing his hands and facing away from her.

"Yeah it does" she said as he turned to look at her.

"Fine sorry" he said as smile and he walked away hiding his blush.

"See ya home guys" she called as everyone nodded their heads and speeded off.

Kagome sighed as she put her car on start only to find a car speeding back to her car, she looked out the window only to find InuYasha looking at her.

"Hurry up" he said but not as harsh.

"Why?" she leaned on the window looking at him with a eye brow raised.

"cuz I forgot to say that dad wanted us home early to show us our home, sweetie' he said grinning at her.

"Oh" she said as raised the window up and frowned. She speeded off passing InuYasha with dust.

"Bitch got game" he said as he followed her.

When they got to their houses their parents were waiting in Kagome's house.

"Honey you're home!" Kagome's mom shouted as she ran to hug her, and hugging her future son in law too. Kagome on the other hand was frowning she forced as smile when she got to the door.

"Sis" her brother looked up from T.V and smiled at her. She looked at him her hands on her hips and looking at him as if he lost his mind.

" have I been in this house you're just gonna call my name as if it's no big deal" she said as he mumbled something about big sisters being control freaks and walked to his sister and hugged her.

"That's better" she said giggling when he blenched as she kissed his cheek.

"Greeting you wasn't enough" he said as he rubbed his cheek endlessly.

"Souta you're not 5 stop that" she said mother like.

"Kagome! You're here!" Izayoi shouted as she walked out of a room and her husband following her.

" hi Mrs. Taisho" she said smiling at her InuYasha had been behind her when they got in the house and he wasn't appreciating that they acted as if he was her body guard and she was the star or something.

"Please call me Izayoi" she smiled at her Kagome somehow relieved that's he didn't say 'call me mom' or something similar. She wasn't ready for that yet, yeah she was going o marry her some and everything but to her mom was a very special word and it didn't just escape her mouth like some random word. It's not that she hated Izayoi or anything it's just that she wasn't use to the feeling of calling her mom.

"Sure "she smiled even thought he was still irritated he smiled when he saw her smile.

"Yasha, how you been" his mom turned to him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek just like she had done with Kagome. His dad was talking to Kagome now and they seemed pretty interested as he walked her to the dinner table showing some pictures of whatever.

"Yasha? Are you listening?" he looked up to see his mom looking at him with a questioning look.

"About what?" he looked back at Kagome one last time then back to his mom.

"you must really love you don't you?' she looked at Kagome and then back at him, he crossed his hands and looked aside her as a giggle gently escaped her.

"Feh was all he said and went sitting in the living room.

"Tea is ready!" he heard his future mother in law say as he looked at the kitchen but the wall was there. He looked at the picture there of Kagome with some of her America friends she was in a swimming suit in the middle of a couple girls who too were wearing a two piece biking.

"That's my friends, we were at the beach" he looked back at her a she smiled at him.

"I can tell dummy, I'm not that stupid" he said as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked fighting the urge to laugh too.

"You said you're not THAT stupid which means you are stupid" he looked at her not smiling now or anything which made her laugh even more.

"Hey have you seen Kikyo. Where is she Souta?" Kagome stopped laughing when she noticed her sister wasn't there.

"Oh, she lives with that creep Naroku" he said not looking up from his game.

"Since when?" InuYasha seemed kinda annoyed Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"They go out remember?" Kagome said sitting and leaning back on the couch.

"I know but living together, when we went out she didn't live with me, she staid for a couple nights and come back here" he said sitting next to her still a little irritated.

"Why do you are anyways?" she looked at him. He leaned back looking up in the ceiling.

"I don't know I just feel a little irritated" he said looking at her. She raised her eye brow at him but didn't say anything.

"You still love her or something?" she asked a little sad.

"I don't know, we went out for a long time, I guess I'm a little surprised" he said as she got up.

"Well see ya around" she turned and faked a smile at him as she walked to her room.

"You should have said that" Souta said looking back at him.

"What, It's the truth, you wanted me to lie to her?" he looked at the boy who he used to call a little runt not long ago now giving him advice.

"I mean come on even I know better than that, girls don't like to be compared to xs, gotta learn that bro" he said as he went back on his game.

" I know that, but I couldn't lie to her" he said still sucking to not lying to Kag, it felt wrong lying to her he just couldn't bring himself to do. He got up and walked to her room finding her lying on her bed while listing o three different kinds of radios. Her Ipod was in one ear, the little portable radio was on and her big stereo was on too and loud.

He turned all of them down except for the ipod he laid next to her.

"What do you want? She asked tired as she turned her back to him.

"Are you mad at me Kag?" he looked at her as she shook her head.

"just irritated" she turned back to look at him "and little scared about being a wife, I mean what if I'm the worse there could be, and what if I become a mother which they said that we had to have a kid and I don't know how to take care of the baby and the baby dies or gets sick or something and I don't know what to do…….." she said silenced when she found to lips on her own. She kissin him back gently and he pulled away his eyes slightly closed as he opened them to look at her. She was about to start yapping again when he put his finger on her lips.

"Shh….Kag I think you're the best there is, and I think you're going to make a great wife and a mother okay?" he smiled at her. She slid her hands around his torso and hugged him burring her face in his chest.

"Thanks Yasha, I appreciate it" she said quietly.

"No prob, that's it how you are" he said as he hugged her tighter to him self and felt kinda sleepy.

"Kag" he called a couple minutes later, she didn't answer. He pulled her face back softly to find her sleeping with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and put her head back to how it was. Ina couple minutes when their parents come to get them to see the house they were deep asleep in each others hands.

* * *

please review!


	14. i do not take you as my lawful husband

Best friends/worst enemy.

Chapter 14: I (do, not) take you as my lawful wife/husband

Ha please enjoy sorry, had other stories to deal with.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay I'm coming, but my feet hurts" Kagome whined as her friends dragged her to the changing room. 

"Keep whining and your wedding is coming up" Sango said as she gave her multiply of cloths.

" but why do I have to try all this on all I need are two set of cloths, a wedding dress and a sleeping gown" she said as she cloth almost swallowed her.

"Just try them on" she smiled at her innocently.

"But Sango I'm tired" she whined "we've been here ever since I woke up, I'm hungry" she whined as Sango looked at her.

"Fine if you try all those on I'll let you go get a cheese burger, deal" Kagome started drooling as Sango started laughing.

"Okay deal!" Kagome shouted and closed the door to the changing room. In a minute Kagome walked out with the sleeping grown on.

"So how does this fit?" she asked straightening up the straps.

"Wow its looks very……" Sango was cut off as a whistle went by.

"As you can hear, it looks hot" Sango smiled at her as a couple boys who were shopping with heir girlfriends got hit when they stopped to stare at her.

"When you change into those things make sure you don't get out"

"Yeah nobody wants to look at that"

"I want…ow!" Kagome looked up to see angry girls staring at her and drooling boys staring at her.

"Ha, how about I go inside and try out the wedding dress" She said nervously.

"Yeah how about that"

"Yeah" a couple girls agreed as they looked at her angry. She went in and come out with the wedding dress. It was cut at the top with a veil that had a tiara on top. The dress was long holding every curve on her body. At the top her shoulders were bare with a little opening at the cheat but not much.

"what about this one?" she asked concentrating on the dress not noticing the smile on Sango's face and the disappointed look on the boys who had been waiting for her and the happy look on the girls around with their boyfriends or crush.

"Wow she actually looks really good in that" a girl said who's boyfriend was staring none stop at her "oh come on she's taken already can't you see she's in her wedding dress" the girl said taking hold of his hand.

"Well yeah I guess" he said as they turned to go.

"That's perfect" Sango said going to her friend as she looked at her from head to toe.

"Okay now can we go" she whined.

"Yep with no more words" Sango said as she pushed her into the changing room while standing by the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm done!" Kagome shouted in a couple minutes for her friend to open the door for her. Sango opened the door and smiled at Kagome who was hidden behind all those cloths she had picked up for her.

"Okay, let me help you with some of this" she said getting some.

"Thanks" they put the cloths back to wherever they were suppose to be they just left them in a big pile somewhere in the middle of no where and picked up the once they had from before and went to pay for them.

"Okay now for my cheese burger" Kagome said happily.

"Oh man I thought you were going to forget it or something" Sango said whining but her friend just glared at her. They order their lunch and ate it while discussing about the wedding which was just the next day.

"Okay come one lets go have a blast" Sango said while dragging her friend with her.

"You now I'm really not ready to marry that guy" Kagome said as they pulled all their shopping bags and out of he car.

"Why not?" Asked Sango while pulled halve the bags and walked to Kagome's house while Kagome mumbled about something.

"come on Kag he's not that different from when you left him, he's the same old Yasha you used to know, except just a lot dogged and much of an idiot when he wants to be" she said as Kagome looked at her frowning. They entered the house as Miroku and InuYasha and Souta looked up from playing games on the T.V.

"Hey you're back, and I thought ya'll were goners" Souta said running to her sister who just frowned at him.

"That's Sango's doing, she just got into shopping" Kagome said putting down the bags as the boys went threw it.

"Hey is this……" InuYasha blushed as he picked up the sleeping gown and looked at Kagome who was just resting on the couch.

"Hey I call it privacy try it for once and give it here" she said reaching out for the little dress.

"You act as I aint gonna see you wear it" he said as she just glared at him.

"I'll make sure you CAN'T see me in it" she said as he swallowed

'Shoulda kept my mouth shut' he thought as he picked up the wedding dress.

"Wow it looks……."he looked at her back at the dress and chuckled.

"Is it gonna fit?" he asked she was too tired she closed her eyes and just went to sleep while h kept on talking.

InuYasha looked at her she was snoring softly, he had roamed threw all the cloths now they were all over the place and Sango and Miroku already left.

"Kagome?" he asked shaking the tired girl up.

"Leave me alone" she whined and turned around. He looked at her.

"Spoiled brat" he said as he crossed his hands across his chest and looked at her.

"Kagome you American friends are here" he said to her ear.

"Tell'em I'm asleep" she said her eyes have opened "and stop lying to me, where's Sango?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"She left, how about you go to your room to sleep?" he said raising his eye brow at her.

"Why I'm comfortable right here" she said looking at the couch.

"You know when you become my wife you will not be sleeping on the couch" she glared at him.

"yeah whatever, I'm not gonna become **your** wife, I'm simply going to become the only thing that will connect you to the company, so I'm simply a used object, so I'm not **yours** never will be" she huffed and walked away.

"Hey you said when we get married you'll go with me, what about that?" he started chasing after her as she just stuck her nose up in the air.

"Just shut up will you!" she shouted back angry. He backed away and walked down the stairs. He picked up all the cloths and brought them up to her room. The music was loud and she had her I pod on so she was mad….obviously.

"Kagome?" he asked when he successfully turned down the radio and now trying to get threw the loud music from the ipod.

"What!?" she was angry……

"What are you mad about now?" he asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"nothing …"she sat up and started rocking back and forth,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked remembering the last time he asked 'what she was nervous about' she had told him she was thinking while rocking back and forth.

"I'm nervous" she said looking up at him from the tip of her ankles.

"I thought you said that you were thinking the last time I asked you that" he said while she smiled at him sadly.

"I guess it changes I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what are you nervous about?" he asked putting his hand around her shoulders.

"Well every time I hear wedding I get nervous, I'm not ready to marry you, and I'm nervous if this whole marriage thing don't work out" he looked at her and held her tighter against him.

"Well you can always divorce if it comes to that and I'm sure I'll work out I mean you know me and I know you what's there to worry about, and don't worry I think it's going to end up great okay?" he kissed her forehead "I'll be as slow as you need for this relation ship to be" she looked up at him and hugged him.

"Okay thanks, I sure hope this works or else your behind is out ha" she laughed lightly as he just giggled.

"I sure won't let that happen" he said lying on the bed with her lying on her chest.

The next day.

"Kagome come on already get your behind in the car" Sango was hurrying while Kagome was getting out of the house with the white dress all over the place.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" she shouted while picking up the long dress about her kneel length and trying to run to the car.

'Okay we have a couple minutes until we get to the church" Sango said as her friend just glared at her.

"Okay and I'm not into this whole marriage thing so I don't think I should be forced to do this" Kagome got in the back while Sango got in the front and started driving away.

"Hey even thought I don't want to go to this wedding I still want to live you know" Sango looked back at her friend and smiled as she slowed down.

"Fine, but we have twenty minutes to get there" Kagome laid but while looking like she was thinking.

"Fine you just have to find excuses to run on the road don't you?" Kagome said while she laughed.

"Ha and don't forget we got a surprise for you there" Sango said as Kagome snorted.

"The only surprise I'm getting is that big brat as a husband" Kagome said as Sango laughed.

"Okay it's a bout five minutes now, and yeah you do get to keep the big brat but we got you another surprise there for you so don't worry okay?" Kagome snorted again.

"You sure are happy about you wedding aren't you?" Kagome looked at her.

"I'm dying of happiness" she said sarcastically. Sango just giggled.

" don't worry it's gonna work out fine you just worry too much, if I was in your position I would have just make the best of it" Kagome looked at her friend.

"So you like InuYasha?" Sango looked at her friend almost letting go of the car.

"Are you retarded he's a jerk!" she said as Kagome crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"then why would you tell me to make the best of it when I' being married to a jerk" Sango just frowned.

"Kagome you're too stubborn and so is InuYasha" Kagome didn't say anything she just looked out the window.

"Out on some music at least then I don't have to think about what's gonna happen to day" Sango just shook her head and turned on the music.

In a bout five minutes they were at the church and in the back room getting ready while some people family and friends got seated in the church.

"Okay ready everyone?" Sango asked as she looked around everyone was wearing a pinkish/rose like dress with a pink rose in their hands.

"Yep" a coupe people said. Okay you four wait out here while I call her so she wont scream while she's walking down the isle" Sango said smiling at the four girls who just giggled and nodded their heads. Sango walked to where Kagome was at and opened the door.

"Kag, come on there's someone who have to meet" Sango pulled the girl's arm as she just let her friend pulls her.

"Okay close your eyes" Sango said excitedly.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Kagome asked but closed her eyes, she walked a couple more minutes then Sango told her to open her eyes.

"Okay" the three girls peeked from behind the other girls and looked at Kagome who was in her wedding dress looking like a princess.

"Surprise!" they all shouted as Kagome opened her eyes not believe who she just heard.

"You guys? I can't believe this!" she ran tot hem and hugged them smiling.

"How'd yall get here?" she asked smiling while holding Sassy's hands who just could keep still.

"Ha your friends and your dad and another guy who looks like InuYasha brought us here just the other day before yesterday and put us in a one room apartment and it was soo small Kag" she whined at the end.

"Ha okay you guys out to go so I'll talk to you when all this mess is over" Kagome said pushing all the girls out.

"Be nice to your man and Sassy?" the girls looked back while smiling.

"No flirting" the girl's faces fell.

"But Kag" Sam whined as she shook her head.

"That's our than girl" Tasha said making a face but Kagome brought it down.

"No and no mean no Tasha" the girls nodded as Sango laughed.

"You sure got them under control, they're so hyper we could barely get them off InuYasha when they come and realized that you both were going to get married" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah they're like that most of the time, come on San now don't spoil my wedding by slapping that favorite lench of ours" Sango glared at her while Kagome laughed.

"I'll go put on the veil, there goes the flower girl" Kagome said as she went back to the little room she was getting ready for her big day. Sango rolled her eyes and went to the door where she went with Miroku who grinned at her then took her hand.

"You're looking quite beautiful Sango" she smiled at her as the music stated.

"Thanks" the doors automatically opened as they started matching down the looong isle.

"How are we getting down all the way there?" Sango asked while Miroku just smiled and whispered.

"Just deal with it" he said while she looked at him. InuYasha was already by the preacher a not so happy look on his face while he watched as his friends whispered all the way down to where he was standing. Miroku stood by him and Sango stood next to him. They all turned to the rest of the group. On of Kagome's American friend Sassy was hyper like walking down the isle with a big smile on her face. The boy she was with was always with them from America he was a descent nice young man he was calm and well not hyper as the other girls. InuYasha watched people after people as now it was the pride's turn to come down the isle. The music changed as the doors which were closed now opened as they showed a girl with white long dress with a white veil covering her face and pink roses in her hands. She started walking down the isle slowly it killed InuYasha just watching her stroll down the isle, he was tired already and wanted to get this over with.

'Now I know why she was so nervous about this, it takes hours to get married' he thought as he went off thinking about well….his wife to be. Until he head a booming voice of the preacher.

"We come here today to join this woman and this man….."

'Wow and the preacher speaks of some reckless things he thought as he looked at Kagome who was slightly looking down next to Miroku. He looked there and found the boy smiling slightly at her while she was just shocked happy and yet grumpy.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, bal……."

"Huh?" he turned to the preacher who was now looking at her like he was crazy but went on.

"I ask now speak up or forever hold your peace" (? Don't know if it goes like that or something).

Everyone's mouth opened as they heard a "no!" they all turned to the front even InuYasha looked at her. The preacher turned to her.

"yeah Miss Higurash?' she looked around and laughed innocently.

"I mean just get to the I do part" she said blushing.

"Ha young ones can't wait to get married" the preacher said as everyone laughed.

'As if I'd rather be in a dumpster than here' Kagome thought as she looked at InuYasha who had an angry look on his face.

"What were you doing?" he mouthed to her.

"I don't know" she mouthed back only to find the preacher repeating him.

"I said do you InuYasha Take Kagome as your lawful wife" he said kinda angry "and be with her whether sick, poor or rich till death part you two apart?" he looked at her angry first then turned to the preacher who ha a fake smile on his face.

" I do" he said as he turned to Kagome getting the ring from Miroku he took off her white grove and slid the band like ring in her ring finger.

"Do you Kagome take InuYasha as your lawful husband whether sick, poor or rich?" the preacher grinned at Kagome making InuYasha a little ticked of that he was trying to hit of his wife.

'He's already rich so no need for that and "I do" she said randomly almost shouting it out after her thoughts.

"Now you mat kiss the pride" the fat man said as he raised his hands with a smile. InuYasha took the veil off her face and grinned a her while she just frowned. He leaned in and kisses her on the lips she kisses back and after that she smiled a forcefully smile on her face while he took off the other grove and held her hand. She looked at him leaning in to say something.

"Want my grove back" she hissed while he looked at her with a fake smile on his face.

"Shut up smile and look happy" he said while still smiling widely. She huffed and smiled at the other people on the seats waiting for them to get out of the church. In a minute while they got outside the other people rushed out shaking their hands and al. when they were done Kagome threw the flower and got in the line going to their honey moon Florida back to where Kagome used to stay.

* * *

please review! 


	15. reunion carnival!

BEST FRIENDS /WORST ENEMY

CHAPTER 15: reunion carnival!

sorry wel the story is iw as getting ready to write until our internet got cut off so i could update so i wrote this story for a friends get together and i hope you enjoy! i'd be writting another one soon!

* * *

"Arg, just look for them yourself stupid" Kagome said frustrated.

"What do you mean you unpacked the cloths?" the girl turned around and glared at him. You know, you're waay better when you don't look at me like that, anyway come on lets go already" he said putting on his shirt.

"Whatever" she said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the hotel to the lobby.

"InuYasha people are going to suspect something" he looked back at her chuckled and held her in his arms.

"Now what do you mean by that sweetie?" she looked up at him she had the urge to laugh or giggle but she didn't instead she wanted to play hard to get.

"Thanks for the nickname but I'd rather you drop it" she said and wiggled outer his arms.

"Aw come on honey now don't you want your new hot husband?" he asked smirking at her.

"You think that I want you?" she laughed playfully "you must have mistaken me for Kikyo" she said and started walking down the stairs since they lived on the second story.

"No why would I do that?" he asked getting kinda serious and walking behind her.

"Cuz I broke the both of you up and that's the last think I wanted to do" she said standing there to look at him.

"Um…….I think we already broke up before we got married, now why would you think that I told you I loved you didn't I?" he said hugging her, she giggled and hugged him.

: yeah I guess" she kissed his cheek and smiled from ear to ear at him. She reached over and held his hand.

"Now why were you so tense when we got married you made so mad I wanted to ripe you apart" he said smirking at her.

"Well how would you feel when you're being married to some really……."

"Yeah I know I'm kinda stupid but you don't have to remind me every now and then" he said kinda hurt. She rolled her eyes and followed him as he started walking to the four parents' sitting in the lobby.

'I guess I'll correct him later on' she thought as she hugged all four of them and sat with InuYasha.

"So how are you two doing did you sleep okay, are you two getting along, you two look happy I guess you are getting along better than on your wedding……….." InuYash's dad calmed down when his wife gave him the look.

"Honey slow down and let them answer first" she said rubbing his back.

"Yeah I guess so" he smiled at them as they all quiet down while smiling. It was quiet for a bit until Kagome realized that they were waiting for them to answer.

"Oh……. You mean us two, um…. Yeah we're doing fine as a mater of fact we're doing great I mean I love him and he loves me so we're doing great" she said in one big breath.

"Yeah that's great" her mom said and smiled her always sweet smile at her.

"Well we thought that maybe you two would like to go to a carnival" the two looked at them like 'with you guys?'

"Oh of course not we want you two to have the best day ever" Izoy said and smiled at the two as they smiled back too.

"Okay that would be great thanks you guys" Kagome got up happily and hugged her mother in law.

"No problem sweetie" Izoy smiled at her as she let go. Kagome hugged her father in law and her dad and mom.

"I bet this was your idea dad aint it?" she asked in English since he wasn't use to the natural language.

"well you do like carnivals, I think it's time for you two to head out and Sassy and the girls wanted to join you two and Miroku so they're waiting for you better get outer here" he said as they all stood up.

"And since you're going back to America we thought It'll be a great idea before you went back to have fun with everyone" her mom said, she hadn't thought about that until now but it was going to be fun.

"Well we're see you later come on Yasha" she said grabbing his hand in hers. She ran to their hotel room to get the keys to the car as if she was programmed she found the keys and ran down the stairs again getting in the car she drove off like a maniac. When they got to the carnival they found Sota, Miroku, Sassy and the girls, Sango and all their friends there.

"We thought we'll celebrate your marriage" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"I'm so happy for you Kag" Sang said hugging the girl tight as a couple boys whistled at them.

"Hey she's taken already" Kagome heard InuYasha shout she just shook her head and hugged Brandon.

"Hey how you been, like it here much?" she asked as they started walking to the carnival.

"Yeah it's fun and very historical too" he chuckled as Sassy ran from behind and threw her on his back.

"Ha" she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kag congratulation, he is a major hottie did I say that already but keep an eye on that sister of yours" Sassy said as Kagome looked back found Kikyo all over her 'husband'.

"Hey Yasha, come here honey" she said calling him with her finder kinda flirting with him.

"Coming sweetie" he said and left Kikyo there. Kikyo didn't do anything she went on talking to the others like nothing just happened, Kagome looked at her and smiled 'I guess nothing to watch out for here' she thought as she put her hand around his shoulder.

"Have you met Brandon he was my crush in high school" she turned red a bit as he glared at him.

"Hey" he said InuYasha just looked at him.

"Yeah I speak English too" he said grumpy.

"That's great, come on I want to talk o you about something, well see ya later girl" Brandon said as he gave Sassy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey so what do you want to do all the boys are gone" Tasha said as she looked around.

"We can talk about boy or go have a big shopping and have a sleep over at who's house?" Sassy looked around.

"At my house" Sango said smiling at them, Sassy and the others hugged her as they all started giggling.

"Yay! You're coming back with us right?" Tasha asked as Sango looked at Kagome confused.

"I don't think I have the money for a ticket" she said raising an eye brow.

"Easy, we're just sell quarter of our cloths and get you a ticket" Sassy said hyper.

"Oh that's great, thanks" she said hugging her.

"No problem anything for a friend ha" Sassy laughed and hugged her back.

"Okay now time for shopping girls!!!" Sam shouted as they all ran to the big mall in the middle of the carnival. (I don't think carnivals have a shopping mall but this one does ha if they do that's great!).

About 3 hours of shopping the girls finally got hungry and decided it was time for eating. They all with their bags starting looking for food which wasn't hard to find, they first went to their cars to put the things up and then went back to eat.

"Oh try this hotdog its great" Tasha said handing Kagome a hot dog.

"Gimme one too" Sango and Kikyo whined.

"Here" Tasha handed each one and paid for it. They sat down with a couple of them as they saw all boys walking up to them.

"Hey everyone, are you having fun Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he put his hands around her.

"Yeah a lot, did you have fun?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, this a good guy right here I can't wait to see where you used to live" he said as Kagome just smiled 'okay I'm guessing something is up' but she didn't say anything ass he as another conflict to deal with.

"Hey Sota put that hot dog Down it's mine you little runt!" Kagome shouted as Sota ran off with it and the people looking at them like crazy.

"Hey bet you gonna love it there" Brandon winked at InuYasha s they both chuckled.

"Yep I will" he said as they sat down watching Kagome chase Sota who was now helped with Kohaku around.

* * *

review please! 


	16. Chapter 16

BF/WE

Chapter 16:

Last chapter sorry for taking so long

2 years later

It's been long ever since they were married the marriage went on okay even though there were some arguing here and there they pretty much started getting along and Kikyo staid out of their lives when she finally started getting involved with Naroku.

"InuYasha can you go see him if he's okay please!" the girl shouted from the kitchen as she put the crumpled eggs into a bowl.

"Okay" the man or rather still a boy ran up the stairs of the big house to the first room up the stairs.

"Kag he's up!" he shouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Well bring him down for breakfast" she said as she heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Slow down he's going to fall if you keep running" he smirked at her and jumped to the dinning room.

"How's that?" he asked as he pecked her lips. She looked at him shaking her head she smiled and took the little boy from his hands.

"How are you Jr, why did we decide to call him Jr. again?" she asked as the man across from her smirked.

"Because you loved me soooo much that you wanted another me" he laughed at his own joke making Kagome smile.

"Well not exactly maybe I just like the name InuYasha" he frowned.

"So are you saying that you don't love me?" he asked playing around with his food putting on the best hurt look on his face.

"Well I wouldn't say that" she said a she gave the little boy who had silver short hair kinda long nail for a baby and cute little silver ears on top of his head just like his farther.

"Well what can you say?" he smirked again as she frowned.

"That I guess I love you" he smiled as he got up and walked over to her pecking her lips he walked over to the sink.

"I'll be going now" he said as he started up the stairs.

"Going where stupid?" Kagome asked. He looked back at her as if she was restarted.

"To work, I guess stay home moms don't know……….what is today?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Your day off" she said kinda like a "duh" and started feeding the little boy who looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Mommy" the little boy laughed from his mom's hands as she smiled back at him.

"Daddy home" the little two years old smiled at his dad, he smiled back and walked down the stair.

"So what do we do today, go to the zoo?" he looked at his wife who was now breast feeding the little baby.

"Nah been there" she looked at Jr while flitching.

"What he bite you again" she frowned up at him "just stop breast feeding him" she still had a frown on her face.

"You just don't up and stop breast feeding them they had to stop……somehow" he chuckled at her and sat next to her kissing her neck.

"Then how about we take the baby to……..ouch" he rubbed his head and looked at her while the little boy laughed.

"Jr." he said warningly making him laugh even more. Kagome started giggling too and pointing at him "yeah you do look funny" he looked at her warningly.

"Kagome, sweetie get up' she stopped laughing and looked at him confused.

"What are you thinking?" She asked nervous yet at time curious.  
"Just get up I feel like holding you today" she blushed as he put his hands on her hips and picked her up and sat her in her lab just like when she ha an over sized body. She was stiff at first then relaxed slowly leaning into his body.

"Hey Yasha did you think that we were going to make to make it when we got married?" she looked back at him as he smiled.

"I don't know I think I always believed that we were meant to be I just wanted until you realized it too" she smiled at him and looked at the know almost asleep baby.

"He's about to sleep again?" he asked as he picked her up, she looked at him kinda crazy but smiled when he took the little boy from her hands and held him.

"I haven't held him in a about a week now, every time I get home he's already sleeping" he looked up at his while who smiled at him.

"Yeah but he loves you like no other because he knows that you always try your best" she hugged him as the little kid yarned and closed his eyes.

"Come on take him to bed already so we can watch a movie or play in pool" she said as he ran up the stairs to the baby's room.

"Okay pool mommy" he smirked at her as he picked her up and ran to the inside pool.

"Open up the ceiling" Kagome said changing into her bikini. While she was changing she heard a whistle, covering herself she turned around to be faced by her husband, she scowled and turned around.

"InuYasha stop being childish" he chuckled and walked behind her putting his hands on her waist he kissed her neck.

"But I love you" she looked back at him and pushed him aside.

"I love you too" he smiled and hugged her while she was still nude.

"Yasha go change and leave me alone!" she shouted he smiled and started walking to where his trunk is at.

"I'll do just that" he walked to the little closet and closed the door in about five seconds later he was out with a red trunk on.

"So wanna play?" Kagome smirked at him as she jumped into to he water.

"Bitch!" he shouted when the cold water splashed to him.

"Well at least I'm your bitch" he sat at the edge of the pool as she swan to him. She parted his legs and leaned on her elbows against his knees.

"So how you doing sexy" he smirked at her. He could remember it clearly when they started getting together as if it was just this morning.

It was a week later from the day they went to the carnival and ever since that day she had started being nice to him. She would hold his hand in public. Tell him multiply times that she loved him, she would call him at work when she missed him and tell him that. She would call him all kinda cute names, she would tell him what she liked about him and what she didn't like about him and he was okay with that. Because sometimes he didn't like it when she would change her mood all of a sudden especially when she got pregnant.

She would changed her mood like every minute and he was way from work the whole nine months while she did him like her little slave, but he enjoyed being with her no batter what.

"Kag do you remember when you were pregnant?" she thought about for a minute then smile.

"ha of course that was one of the worst timed ever but it paid off with Jr but it's not as hard to believe that I acted the way I did he's grumpy halve the time just like you when you were little" he smiled at her as he picked her up into his lab.

"See that's why I love the both of you so much" he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. She turned to look up at him and smiled a loving smile at him.

"Well you should we're your family" he chuckled.

"Come here "he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss didn't' last long until it got heated, liking her lower lip for permission which she gave withought a second thought. They kissed for what seemed like the end of the world they broke it off.

She hugged his torso as he hugged her back kissing his cheek. Withought warning he jumped into the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh YOU IDIOT!" she shouted while he laughed and tried to get away from her.

"You musta woken up the baby" h said as he kept on swimming. She looked at the pool door and thought about for a while and shook her head.

"Aaaaah…………"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaa" and that was Jr. they both looked at the door while the picture was taken with their surprised faces.


End file.
